Darth K
by Triaxx2
Summary: Challenge Response: Drakken is up to his old tricks, but this time Kim and Shego end up thrown into the Star Wars universe, ending up on opposing sides.
1. Prologue

Plasma scorched the ground where she'd lain just moments before, while she rolled to the side, and flipped to her feet. The green skinned woman lashed out at her with another blast, this one blade like, instead of her usual balls. Kim leaned back on her hands, then flipped up after it passed, and stepped forwards, foot coming around in a spinning kick. The kick knocked her opponent through the air. Drakken instinctively dove for cover behind a pile of crates and Ron turned towards the pair to try and save Kim.

Shego landed on the control panel, hands hitting first behind her. The sparking and burning smell instantly tripped her mental alarms. She hadn't lost her plasma when she'd been kicked. It was unusual, but not unknown. Unfortunately, the control panel was also keeping the PDVI in sync. "Oh shi..." she never finished her sentence as a blue-white beam of energy pierced the darkened lair, sweeping up her and Kim. When the blinding light died away, Ron dug a flashlight out of his belt and shone it across the floor. Lying in the center of the floor was Kim's Battlesuit. Shining the light farther over, he saw Shego's cat suit. A spark caught his eye and he turned his light on the ruined Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer. The light fell to the floor, as Ron's arm flashed. The Lotus Blade drove several inches into the wall, pinning Drakken to the wall by his blue lab coat.

"Where are they?" Ron asked, grabbing Drakken by the collar and slamming him against the wall.

"I...I don't know. I can't even track them. The Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer could have tracked them, but it's broken now. And I stole it because it's one of a kind." Ron tightened his grip.

"So was she." Drakken choked.

"She's... alive." Ron released some. "Whereever she is. I was building it so we could teleport into a bank, and back out. The PDVI couldn't have sent her anywhere that she couldn't survive."

"So if we find one of them?" Drakken shook his head. "They were too far apart. They'll be alive, but they'll be separated. And Shego is going to be mad."

--Shego--

Drakken was completely correct. Not strictly for the reasons he expected, but he was correct nonetheless. She found herself wandering naked through an unfamiliar desert. Green grass underfoot was the only thing she recognized. Stopping under the shade of one of the odd trees, something like a cross between a palm and an ever green, she sat to rest. It hadn't taken much to learn that the trees each held a pool of water at it's base. She knew there could be people around here, and she was hoping her keen senses would alert her to them, before her nudity alerted them to her. What she was alerted to however, as she lay at rest, was a sound. It wasn't a loud sound, but it was enough to throw her on her guard. Good thing, because as she rolled to her feet a six-toed foot crashed to the ground where her head had been a moment ago. Four legged and immense, the jaws split wide revealing the tell-tale teeth of a carnivore. An ear-shattering roar issued from the beast, then cut off suddenly as green plasma burned into the mouth of the beast. It cried again, this one of pain, rather than rage, and lunged, moving fast for a beast of it's size. Shego twisted away, though it caught the outside of her right arm as it came, claws lashing out whip fast. Again she blasted with plasma and again it cried out in pain, an echoing moan. But it turned on her, short thick tail whipping around and toppling the heavy tree. Shego lunged, not away, but close towards the beast, rolling underneath it and blasting as she went. Again the cry of pain, again the turn. But it never made it around.

Eight feet long and steel-tipped, the spear slashed the beast's throat, and pierced into it's brain, twisting in the hands of the man who held it. Shego flushed, and threw her hands close. The man didn't appear to see her at first, but jerked on the spear, pulling it free. Reaching up with his free hand, he unclipped his cloak, and stretched it out, looking the other way all the while. Shego took it, and wrapped it around herself. It wasn't quite as tall as she would have liked, but it was enough. "Thank you. That thing..."

"It is called a Velth. It is a predator which we hunt for meat and skins, such as that cloak." he still hadn't turned.

"I'm covered." he turned to face her, and now she got a good look at his face. An even better look after he blinked, which he did with three eyes. Brown hair, blue eyes, all three, and a hardened look on his face, Shego had to fight off another blush. He was cute. "You saved me."

"You're welcome. Truth be told, I saved you from it, and you saved me from days of tracking. I am Drinz Veriod, of clan Alatia. And you are?"

"Shego." she offered a hand carefully, the other still holding tight to the cloak. He shook it warmly.

"A pleasure." he turned his head, and whistled sharply. From a hillside nearby, a huge brown lizard issued. Shego started momentarily, then noticed it was wearing a saddle. It approached, ignoring the Velth. Drinz dug in his saddle bags, and produced clothes. "You can step behind the tree. I promise to try my best not to peek." he smiled and winked.

"I hope not." Shego said and walked behind the tree. She emerged moment's later, and gasped. In the air, three long bladed energy weapons moved without hands, carving into the belly of the beast, which was on it's ridged back without any support. Drinz stood, eyes closed, except the third in the center of his forehead which was wide open. Shego opened her mouth to speak, but he shifted a hand for silence. She waited until the energy blades vanished, and whipped through the air, fixing themselves to his belt. Shego handed him his cloak back. "What? What are you?"

"I am a Jedi Knight." he answered, clipping the cloak back on. His hands made motions and the intestines of the Velth rose, still steaming into the air. He exhaled and the intestines lifted up, draping over the trees of the grove. "And I am a Trione. We believe that we should give back to the world when we kill. In a few hours, the birds and raven-lizards will have consumed them."

"A Jedi? Seriously? I thought they were..." Shego shook her head. "Never mind."

"Don't worry. I get that all the time." he dug into his saddle bags, and pulled out a series of straps, which he hooked around the Velth's legs. "Would you like to ride Morg?" he indicated the lizard.

"What is Morg?"

"She's a Dewback, and she doesn't bite. At least, not unless you're smaller than she is. They eat anything, but Morg prefers plants." Shego hopped lightly up into the saddle. "Impressive." Drinz followed her up, and landed in front. Shego opened her mouth to object, and realized she didn't know how to ride this particular animal.

"Watch your hands." Shego told him.

"I was about to say the same thing. That green energy doesn't look too safe."

"It's not to anyone else." Shego grinned, though he couldn't see it.

"Morg, Drag." Shego felt the enormously powerful muscles of the Dewback flex then begin dragging the huge carcass.

--Kim--

Kim was angry too, but only for a few moments. Appearing suddenly aboard the bridge of the Imperial Remnant ISD Dominus, Kim found herself not only naked, but also arrested. The captain was a tall, dark woman with striking features and eyes with soft red irises. She walked up to the new arrival, held by cuffs and at gun point and stroked her face. "Such a pretty child. I would suspect a Alliance trick, but even they can manage to properly attire their operatives. Take her to my chambers. I will interrogate her personally." she waved a hand. "And have Biana attire her."

The guards gave her no opportunity for escape, leading her directly to an elevator, then into a room where she was left. A tall blond woman entered after a few moments, from the same door. Kim started to attack, but the woman simply caught the foot, and pushed her to the ground. "I suspect you believe you're something special. I think you will find that on this ship, you are not." the blond twisted Kim's leg and rolled her over. One knee went into her back and Kim grunted at the weight, but didn't move. The cuffs came off, and she was released from the weight. She moved cautiously to her feet. "I suspect these will fit." A black jacket and pants were tossed at Kim, along with undergarments. Kim figured that after the embarrassment earlier, dressing in front of this woman was nothing special. It still took all her effort to dress though. Now dressed and feeling comfortable, she was able to take in the room and the woman. She was dressed identically to Kim, and the captain Kim now noticed, except like the captain she had insignia, while Kim did not.

"Can... can I ask a question?"

"Ask all you want. I will decide if I want to answer them."

"Where am I?" the blond looked at her.

"You truly don't know. You are on the Imperial Star Destroyer _Dominus_, under the command of Admiral Verya Carye."

"Imperial..." Kim looked around. "When..."

"Evening. That's as close as matters in space." Kim's mouth opened and the door chirped. The admiral entered.

"Ah excellent, she is dressed, and ready for... interrogation." the blond crossed the room, and whispered in the Admiral's ear. "A Force user? Why could I not detect her?"

"She is untrained, and the ability is untapped." the blond answered. "But it is there, and it has potential. Take care in your... interrogation."

"I will. I definitely will."

* * *

An hour later, Biana was summoned back into the room. She arrived as Kim was being drug out of the room, unconscious. The two Stormtroopers stood aside as the blond passed. Biana tapped her code on the door. After a moment it opened. Biana passed straight through the room, and pressed her hand to a section of wall that appeared no different from any other. A door slid open beside it, and Biana passed through. The door slid shut behind her. Verya sat in a chair before her mirror, wearing a robe, and brushing out her hair. Biana removed her own robe from the closet, and began removing her shirt as she spoke. "Is she as powerful as I suspected?"

"At least. She doesn't even seem to know what the Force is. She doesn't know what we are either." Verya set her hair brush down and crossed the room to wrap her arms around the now half dressed blond. "Fortunately, the rule of two does not apply to us. She will be a powerful apprentice. And with her and this fleet, we will destroy the Republic. And those damnedable Jedi."

"That we will."

* * *

Kim woke as her head bounced off the wall of the brig. The door slammed shut, and she heard it lock. She resisted the urge to throw herself against the wall. Air was provided to the cell by two dozen small tubes at the top of the ceiling. A small divider revealed a bathroom, and the only opening beside the wall was a food slot. Kim slumped onto the bed, lowering her head into her hands. "I have to get out of here." she looked up at the door, then sat on the bed again, legs crossed. Her mind drifted, as she entered her meditation.


	2. Chapter 1

--Shego--

Riding back on the huge lizard, that her new friend had called a Dewback, Shego found that not only was it better than walking, but the company wasn't bad either. Deciding that her usual snarky comments should be used carefully until she learned more, she fielded dozens of questions at him. He answered each in stride. "Where am I?"

"In the saddle?" when she didn't respond, he continued "You mean more galactically I assume. You're on Vel'Trione Alpha, near the Galactic Rim."

"Thank you. Now, what are you talking about?"

"Amnesia?" he countered.

"No, I just can't remember anything."

"I guess I deserved that. Alright, the long version." he related the most recent events, though in terms of the Trione, that was quite a long time. He began with the start of the Empire, and sketched through it's defeat at Yavin, then Endor. He continued through up until the Vong." Shego laughed at the name.

"Sorry, it just reminded me of something."

"It's okay. Anyway, the Vong did something the empire could not. They found out about us, and proceeded to attack. Six heavy warships arrived through one of the pathways of the subspace anomalies that surround our star system. Fortunately, a meteor watch station noticed them and relayed a warning. We met them and decimated the fighters they used to attack us. While we couldn't see them with the Force, the fighters we used have other talents."

"Fighters? Like fighter jets?"

"Yes. But spacecraft actually. As a matter of fact..." Drinz scanned the sky, then pointed. "There." what flew over head was perhaps twenty meters long, with an ovoid cockpit, and three long fins projecting out from behind it, reaching around the front. Even from the ground, Shego could see that the fins bristled with nearly a dozen laser cannons, which she learned were called blasters here. As it raced overhead, she saw the tail of the ship was as organic as the rest of the ship, but a single glowing thruster protruded from it.

"What is that?"

"That is a Vel'triene Interceptor."

"What's it made of?"

"A tree."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. It's called a Golgenth tree, and it doesn't need roots to live, just to grow. It's still alive, so we can upgrade, or alter them without rebuilding the entire thing. Now, where was I?"

"The alien people were attacking."

"Ah right. We weren't actually trying to fight them just with fighters, but we were waiting for support. Six of our cruisers were on patrol near one of the other entrances to the system and came to assist. They managed to crush all but one of the Vong ships and we assumed they'd stay gone. We weren't right, but we got reports of them advancing. And so we grew our defenses."

"Literally I'll bet."

"Yes. Three of the largest warships we'd ever built. The Telsior our flag ship, and the twin ships Endanger, and Envison. The Vong came back with an even larger fleet, but we met them with these three Diacholac Vertronia-class, and the ten cruisers and our fighters. Fortunately, this time they came in the front door."

"Wait a second. You told me these... Vong, were very resistant to conventional weapons? How did you defeat them so easily?"

"We, as a race are fascinated by technology, and one of the things we really like are Tractor Beams, which can be used for many things. And at certain sizes they can even move entire ships around. Imagine the power of something that can move a kilometer long freighter around. Our destroyers, and the Diacholac Vertronia use these as weapons. The anomalies I mentioned? We have positioned a series of tractor beams to make moving supply ships in and out of the system much easier. So when I say we crushed the Vong ships, I mean that in the most literal sense of the word."

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely, the three warships and the cargo beams simply crushed the fighters, and then ripped the capital ships into pieces. After they'd killed millions, we didn't feel at all uneasy about annihilating them."

"That's..."

"Monstrous? So I've been told. I've argued for it as well as against it. But it's done." he shrugged. "Anyway, after that, I was asked to be one of our people's representatives to the new Galactic Alliance." he continued his story, relating how he had met the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, and been accepted into his Jedi Academy. He'd trained with a Jedi named Katarn, and a woman named Culindra. He'd fallen in love with the latter, and married her at the Jedi Temple. He was home now after the birth of his son Drad. Then he shocked her telling her of his wife and daughter Linea.

"Wait a minute. I thought you married... Culindra."

"Did I confuse that? Actually, I married Eiane first. She was my betrothed, and as a fully realized Trione, I had to marry. Turns out the wedding night was pretty magical."

"Stop, unfamiliar term. Realized?"

"Sorry. It refers to my eye. All but a handful of Trione can sense the Force, but the potential is stronger in some than others. The more powerful we are, the more we can open this third eye. My mother for example is very strong, while my father is not. His skill as a warrior makes up for it though. I am... fully realized, which means I can open the eye all the way, and if I close my eyes, I can see with the force, and feel with it. Where the rest of the Galaxy was almost wiped clean of force sensitive's, we survived by staying hidden here. So when I came to the Academy, I brought some traditions that had been thought lost. And in turn they taught me a few tricks, that I hadn't known."

Shego opened her mouth to ask another question, when her ears caught a distant bell. "Someone has seen us it seems."

"Why do you say that?"

"I can hear a three tongued bell." for a moment there was no reply then.

"I never expected." he turned back, letting go the reins. Morg continued without deviating at all. "Close your eyes for me a moment."

"Why?" she queried suspiciously.

"Just humor me." she did so. "Now without cheating, tell me how many fingers I'm holding up."

"Three. Two. Seven." she opened her eyes. He was holding up five fingers, and two illusions were hanging in the air. "Want to explain?"

"You're Force sensitive, and fairly strong I'd guess. An interesting development."

"Yeah, interesting."

--Kim--

After the first day of interrogation, Kim was left alone in the brig. A trooper brought her a meal twice a day, and beyond that she was ignored. On the third day, her meal did not arrive. At first she thought they meant to starve her, but instead she heard weapon fire. She dove for what cover there was as the door exploded outside her cell. "Move to the side of the room." She did so and the door was blown across the cell to the back wall. A trooper stuck his head in and waved her out. It was not one of the white clad warriors who worked for her imprisoners and she was grateful. She was led out with a number of other captives, and loaded into a small transport ship. Blasters continued to rain back and forth around her, as the ship took off. She saw outside the ship as the huge triangular warship fired green energy which the transport skillfully evaded. Then they were gone, the stars elongating, then vanishing. She was brought food, but the troopers did not talk, nor did any of her fellow prisoners, though the looks on the faces of the latter showed they were not happy about this turn of events. After a few hours, the ship decelerated, and an automated voice announced landing. Several soldiers entered the rear ramp, one carrying a screen. Kim caught a glance of a list and photos as he walked past. He pointed to two men and a woman. The guards didn't speak, they simply raised weapons and fired. Kim didn't even have time to move, before the bodies slumped to the ground. She fought back a gasp. Then she and the others were led out of the ship. They were separated into two groups and led into the bowels of the ship. It looked nothing like the ship she'd been rescued from. Or at least she thought she was rescued. Once more she was thrown into a cell. But this had escape possibilities. Much larger vents and the door had no food slot so it had to be opened to bring her food. She found she was not comforted by this knowledge. She was on a ship in space, and there was no where to go. She instead settled down on the mattress to sleep. That's when the screaming started. It was obviously a woman, and she was not screaming for joy. Immediately, Kim began trying to escape, now finding a reason. Whoever had taken her was worse than those she had been taken from.

The grates were held on with screws, and she undid them with her fingernails. The airway was just large enough for her to crawl through. She followed the sound of screaming and found her target. The woman was strapped into the chair, stripped from the waist up. A large metal sphere was hanging in the air, piercing her body at random intervals, aiming for pressure points and nerves. The screen below Kim was well secured, and the passage too narrow to bring her legs up to kick. She could only watch as the woman was tortured until she passed out. Then a large syringe appeared from the sphere, and pierced her neck. She woke almost as soon as it was empty, and the torture began again. Kim almost vomited, and then began backing down the shaft. She sat on her cot and tried to ignore the screaming. It wasn't always women, but men too, and voices she could not identify. For nearly a week she remained in the cell. Then the door opened, and three guards entered. One leveled his weapon at her and the other two took her arms. She attacked, trying to kick at them, but they wore thin armor that blocked her blows. She heard the blaster arm, and she lashed out mentally. A flood gate broke open in her mind, and the two holding onto her arms were slammed against the walls. The blaster bolt deflected from her out stretched hand, and her fist came forwards, surrounded in a ball of energy. The head of the guard exploded in a shower of blood as she drove her fist through his head. She walked past the slumped body, into the hall. The fire had attracted more guards, and she turned to meet them. Bolts reflected into the chests of those that shot them. Kim walked forwards, power reaching out and ripping off the doors of the chambers to either side. Some fell along the floor, others were blown to bits and then used as shrapnel, tearing into the chests and throats of the guards. The door to the torture chamber was stronger, but no match for her newfound might. It squealed and creaked as she wrenched it from it's hinges. There was no one on the table, but she saw them in her mind. The table bent and twisted, wrenching back on itself. Like the doors it shattered under the incredible pressure. The sphere was docked in the wall, recharging. Kim's hand rose, and from it, issued bolts of blood-red lightning. The sphere exploded. She turned away. Behind her, the chamber wrenched in on itself.

She worked her way through the ship, killing with lightning and pressure, and shards of metal. And a few she simply ripped apart, including the man with the screen. Finally, she arrived on the bridge. Several officers tried desperately to surrender, but she killed them all. The captain she killed by severing his limbs, sealing the wounds with force lightning, then beating him to death. She hung the body by pressing it into the wall above the door to the bridge. From space, three of the triangular ships appeared. Biana was the first to reach the bridge. With a wave of her hand she signaled for the Stormtroopers to remain outside the door. She entered slowly, walking carefully to avoid putting her boots in the puddles of drying blood. She scanned the area, and noticed the limbs lying on the floor. Inwardly, she winced. She looked up and saw the body of the captain. Now she smiled. She'd suspected this was the result of force powers, but this was proof. She continued forward, and saw the young woman sitting on the floor, arms over her head, and crying softly.

"It's alright. They are all gone now."

"It's not alright. I killed those people, all of them. I... I couldn't stop myself." Kim rocked back and forth.

"It's not your fault. We should have been able to stop them from grabbing you. We knew they had these, but we never could find them." Biana's head shook.

"These? What do you mean by these?" Kim asked, tear streaked face looking up.

"Torture ships. An entire fleet. They used them to extract information from prisoners, and then burned the bodies."

"Used?"

"When we sensed you reach out, we found the fleet and destroyed them all. By killing these few dozen, you've saved thousands. And you will receive a heroes welcome. Come." Biana held out a hand, and Kim took it. Biana led her back to the door, again stepping through the puddles, gently guiding Kim so that she stepped in them. She led the way out, and nearly at the ship, she stumbled. Kim caught her, which caused her to look downwards.

"No.. no.." Biana pulled her head up.

"Don't think about it. Just close your eyes. You are alone in a void of darkness. Nothing can affect you, nothing can harm you." Biana removed Kim's boots, and passed them to a storm trooper. The trooper nodded, and headed towards another transport. Only when the trooper was gone did Biana continue. "Open your eyes, and let's continue." Biana led her on to the ship, not letting her turn to look again. On-board the transport, they sat together, so she would not feel alone, but not so close that the carefully picked troopers couldn't clap her on the back and call her a hero.

* * *

Verya was waiting in the hangar. She bowed her head. "I apologize to you my lady. We should not have left you there in the brig, but we were trying to determine your identity. I beg your forgiveness."

"It's.. it's not your fault." Kim looked around at the assembled troopers. "What are they waiting for?"

"Your speech." Biana replied. "When such a glorious victory is won, a speech is traditional. You have struck a blow to the Galactic Alliance, a greed-loving money mongering war machine that seeks to destroy us. We fight to free the people. With your aid our goal can be achieved." Kim nodded, and produced an impromptu speech. The cheers were deafening. Afterwards, the Admiral, and Biana personally led Kim to her new chambers. The Admiral left, and headed back to the bridge. Biana remained.

"You are new to the powers of the Force I suspect. But from the strength of what I saw, and felt, I believe you are even more powerful than the foul Jedi Skywalker."

"What is a Jedi?"

"An evil alliance who seek to destroy our right to lead our people where we choose."

"We?"

"My apologies. We, the Sith, an old term meaning Leader and Protector. The Jedi would tell you it means Tyrant and Destroyer, but they are the Tyrants, seeking to impose their own rule on the universe." Biana lowered her head, and shook it softly. "We have battled them for centuries, and thought we had finally exiled them all, then this monster Skywalker attacked our greatest achievement, a space station the size of a small moon, built with hospitals and capable of carrying millions of tons of supplies to aid planets stricken by natural disasters. They called it a weapon, because yes, it did have a laser weapon capable of piercing the crust of a planet, and was powerful enough to destroy them. But it was built to destroy dead worlds and harvest the precious minerals inside. And could have been used to relieve the pressures of volcanoes before they erupted into cities, or destroy asteroids on collision courses with planets."

"What happened?"

"They attacked, with swarms of fighters, and launched a torpedo down one of the exhaust ports. The station exploded, and slaughtered nearly two million people. And they had the gall to call it a glorious victory." Biana shook her head again. "But with you to help us, we have a chance to stop them once and for all. We can finally bring peace to the galaxy. But first, you need to be taught to control your power. For now rest. In the morning your training begins." she left, and Kim curled beneath the blankets of her bed, holding tight to another pillow.

* * *

"Well?" Verya asked.

"She begins to believe. What you were able to strip from her mind is more valuable than I could have imagined. Soon the rebel fools will understand what it is to engage the might of the Empire." Biana smiled.

"And the deception on the Jarla?"

"Eminently successful. The reconfiguration worked perfectly, though I am sorrowed to report the loss of one torture chamber, and one Captain Koran." she could not keep the smile from playing across her lips.

"Ah well. What a waste of a perfectly good torture chamber."


	3. Chapter 2

--Shego--

"So?" Shego asked. She had spent a week in the village, becoming caught up on the news of late, staying in the spacious guest room in Drinz home. It was not exactly a dream home, since as a partially nomadic people, the house was built to move, but it was far better than sleeping outside. Now she was sitting outside, basking in the light of the three suns. Drinz was standing in the shade beside the door. "I don't want to become a Jedi. I really just want to go home."

"And maybe they can help you get there. But wouldn't you like to gain control over the power of the Force?"

"Why? I have control already." Shego reached out with her mind, and hefted one of the huge generators off the ground, then set it back down. "Unless you have something I haven't tried, I'm not sure what you think I can learn."

"Alright, how about this." the hum of the Lightsaber caused her to roll off her chair, and kick him in the knee. The saber dropped, and she grabbed it. A whipping kick to his other knee sent him to the ground. In a moment she was kneeling on his chest, saber humming over him.

"Why are you preparing to dice my husband?" Culindra, one of Drinz' wives asked from the doorway. Shego shut off the lightsaber, and dropped it, returning to her chair.

"He started it." she shrugged.

"I am trying to convince her to train her abilities, but she refuses." Drinz answered, dusting off his light saber, before dusting off himself. Culindra placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Clearly this requires a woman's touch." the chair flipped forwards, dumping Shego on the ground. She pushed herself to her feet and was hammered by a force blow. She lunged, and was knocked aside. This time she rose, and threw herself to the side, avoiding the blow and unleashing a blast of plasma. Culindra smashed it to the ground, and countered with a vertical blow. Shego gasped for breath. Culindra walked closer. "Now do you under..." Shego's attack cut her legs out from under her, and she dropped her arms behind her, and flipped up, kicked in the back as she moved. She grunted, and slammed into the ground. A Force blast caught Shego in the shoulder as she moved to stand, spinning her back to the ground. A second blast hit her from the side, and threw her to the ground. She looked up, and saw Culindra standing on the roof of the house. Shego blasted a stream of plasma at her, which she dodged with a high flying spin into the air. Shego spun and fired, not at her, but where she would land. The blast did not punch through, but smoothed the surface to glass. Culindra landed, lost her balance, and fell. Shego hit her just above the ground. A Force blast flipped her into the air and she landed on her back. Culindra landed on her chest, unignited saber hovering above her throat.

"I surrender."

"Unlikely." The saber returned to her belt, and she helped the green skinned woman to her feet. "Understand just what the Force can do?"

"No, I need another demonstration." Shego returned, and rubbed the small of her back. "On second thought."

"Are you two finished?" asked a voice in the crowd that had gathered to watch the festivities. Applause followed an indication that they were, then the crowd dispersed to it's myriad of tasks.

"Are they always like that?" Shego asked.

"We don't have the silly prejudice against violence some cultures seem to share. We don't arrange cage matches, usually, but we'll drop everything to watch a good fight." Drinz smiled. "So, do you want to learn to use the Force, or are you still going to be... difficult."

"Depends on whether your wife is willing to teach me?" Shego asked. Culindra smiled.

"Oh definitely, you have quite the potential. But let's begin in the morning. Right now, I need a massage." she drug Drinz by his collar into the house. He didn't resist much.

* * *

The next morning, Culindra and Shego ventured some miles into the southern region, where it began to get cold. "Drinz hates going south down here. You've noticed how warm it is up there?" she waited for the nod, then continued "The majority of the Trione hate coming down here because it gets so cold. So I do when I want to train. It means I can fight however I feel comfortable." she winked. "Anyway, it's easier to keep going here because it's cooler. So before we start training to use the force, I want to teach you how to wield a light saber."

"Do I need to know? I do have these glowing hands." Shego lit up, and then put them down.

"Hmm... let's try something." unclipping one of her light sabers, she pushed it into the rocks to hold it up right, then stepped back. She concentrated and the saber activated. "Blast the blade with your plasma." Shego did so. the blade pulsed once, then again, then returned to steady. "Interesting. Try controlling the blade like you would your powers." Shego's eyes narrowed, and she concentrated. Nothing happened. The blade shut off. "Yes, you do."

"Great, something else to try and learn." Culindra sighed, and retrieved her saber. She looked around, and picked out the biggest rock. She flipped the blade on, and sliced through it effortlessly. Shego blinked. "Maybe it's not so bad." Culindra replaced her light saber on her belt and retrieved two other weapons.

"These are practice sabers. They won't sever your arm, but they will leave a terrible sting. Like a sunburn." Shego winced, and gave the blade a few experimental swings. Then she attacked, lashing out fast at the other woman's arm. Culindra parried and lashed out lower at Shego's legs. The saber struck one, but Culindra stumbled as the blade bounced off the back of her neck. "Used swords before have you?"

"Yes, I have." another attack, this time Culindra parried, dodged back out of range, then lunged forwards. The tip of her practice blade touched Shego's chest, just a moment after the green haired woman's weapon touched her arm. Culindra growled, backed up and lashed out again. This time she managed to make the first strike. But Shego was busy making an over hand strike. On a saber with a dead man switch, that wouldn't have been a problem. On a saber without.

"Alright, I don't think it's a good idea to continue this line. Let's try something else." Culindra packed away the practice swords. "Lift one of those rocks, just with the Force." the rock rose. "Now stack them." The entire pile lifted, swung around and piled one on top of another. She turned, and shrugged at Culindra's stare. "Fine, how about something harder. Up on the top of that cliff face, is a small white flower. Bring it to me. Intact and unhurt. Don't use Force on it. It will instantly wither and die."

"Fine." Shego stared at the cliff for a moment, then strode back to the speeder, measuring her foot steps. She turned and ran. She didn't bother with the Force, she simply leapt into the air, kicking off the rocks, and then hanging onto the top of the cliff face. She reached in and carefully dug out the flower. Then she flipped free, and landed gently. Culindra smiled.

"Excellent. You're either a quick learner, or you're lying." Culindra commented. "So tell me which it is."

"Neither. Most of what you're teaching me I've already learned." Shego's hands lit, glowing with green plasma. "I had to learn it myself, fighting to control this, to keep it from burning others, or burning me. I've learned to manipulate them in ways that have kept me alive when nothing else has been able to." A glowing ball of plasma formed in between her lit hands. It stretched out, wrapping into a ring, then flattening into a blade. Then it took on the shape first of the Velth, then Morg, then it became Drinz's face, then Culindra's. Shego quelched the ball.

"Alright. How about something I know you can't do. Sit down." They sank to the ground, and Culindra lifted her hands. "This is a power that will let you seek someone anywhere in the galaxy. Some Jedi can appear to them, but I've never mastered that trick. Let's see what happens. Press your hands to mine." Shego followed instructions, after removing her gloves. "Now let your mind go. We are alone in a void, the only two beings in a sea of white. And now we are one being. Two minds inhabiting the same form. Now form the thought of the person you want to find." Silence. "Now let your mind lead you there."

* * *

The world shifted, they were above themselves, then being drawn up, up, and away and racing through space. Asteroids passed through them as if they were not there, which they weren't. Across the depths of space they raced, hunting, first to a small ship, filled with blood and bodies, then up again, racing, approaching an imposing ship, huge and dagger shaped. They approached, then... something stopped them. Red and pulsing it hammered at them, seeking to destroy. Culindra broke the connection. They snapped across trillions of miles, again in their own bodies, now sweat drenched and gasping. Culindra fell backwards, Shego fell sideways. A bruise swelled on the latter's ribs, the former's arm was bent in a place it should not. Nearly half an hour later, they recovered enough to climb into the land speeder, and head home.

"What happened?" Drinz asked, running up to them. The first aid kit had contained an auto-splint, which Culindra had expertly applied to her injured arm.

"We had a... training accident." Culindra answered. "I'll tell you about it inside." she waved him off, and pointed to Shego, who was not totally conscious. He helped her inside, and after a while in the cool air, she began to feel much better. "She's a very, very quick learner. At least with the physical. So we tried an exercise that was purely mental or should have been. She reached out to... someone. We saw an Imperial Star Destroyer, then something attacked us. Something red, and dangerous." Culindra looked at Shego. "Who were we looking for?"

"A... she's not a friend. She's not an enemy either. Well, sort of. Suffice to say that she and I were, thrown here together. I was looking for her, to see if she might know a way back. I... I need some sleep. But in the morning, I'll tell you everything." she gingerly worked her way to her feet, then headed for her bedroom.

"She's incredibly strong. Not just in the Force. I have a feeling, it's going to be a very bumpy ride." Drinz commented, watching her leave.

--Kim--

Kim woke, for the first time in nearly two weeks in a warm, soft, and above all comfortable bed. She let go of the pillow, laying it down beside her. She stood, and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Shuddering, she stripped, and dumped everything into a shoot marked Incinerator. She moved into the bathroom, and showered, spending nearly an hour spraying and hosing herself. At the end, she felt somewhat better, but not at all less guilty. She dressed in the only thing available, a uniform that was skin-tight, and a much better fit than the one she had just dropped into the incinerator. A few minutes looking brought her a comb, and a couple of books. She recognized none of the authors, but picked one with a likely title, and sat down to read it. She was well into the book when the door chimed. She noted her page, and set the book down. "Enter."

"Ma'am? Lady Biana asked me to escort you to the training room. She was detained by a minor matter, and will meet us there. Are you ready to go?" she did not recognize the insignia, but with only two red and one blue square, this woman couldn't be very high in rank.

"Certainly, please lead the way." the woman did so, somehow contriving to lead from half a step behind. Kim decided not to question it, and continued speaking. "So tell me... What's your name and rank. I seem to have a hole in my memory."

"Sargeant Kressler." the officer replied. "I can understand the memory problem. Don't tell anyone, but I still get confused, training or not. Ah, here we are." she tapped a code on the door, and stepped aside as it slid open. "If there's nothing else..."

"Actually, there is. Come with me." Kim waved her to follow in. Biana was waiting, wearing a similar uniform to Kim's. She raised an eyebrow. "M...My Lady, might I speak with you a moment?"

"Certainly, what is it?"

"I would like to keep the Sargeant as my... liason until I recover my memory."

"I can arrange that easily. Sargeant?"

"Yes, Milady?" Kressler answered immediately.

"Inform your supervisor that I wish to speak to her at her earliest convenience. And at the end of your shift, you will report to Commander Possible. I will make sure you are properly assigned to her detail." Biana nodded towards the door. "Dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am." Kressler bowed and left. Biana turned back to Kim.

"Have you any experience in fighting?" a smile played across the redhead's lips.

"Some."

"Very well, demonstrate it to me." Biana lashed out, aiming low. Kim jumped, and kicked the blond in the face. Biana staggered back, then stepped sideways and whipped a leg out. Kim drove her arm down, hit the leg and planted both feet in the middle of the blond's stomach. Biana flopped back, and threw her arms up."Hold."

Kim rose to her feet, and dusted herself off. Biana climbed to her feet as well. "Well, well. I see you have some experience." she rubbed her stomach gingerly. "Right. How about sword fighting?"

"I can. I'm not very good, but only because I never practiced much."

"Ah. Well, this is something with you must practice, and do so every day. But... No, it would be easier to show you." Biana reached to her belt and lifted a short grey tube, with a single black knob. One end was closed, though Kim could see the line where something was inserted. The other consisted of a single blood red crystal in a concave dish. Biana lifted the tube in her hand, thumb resting on the stud. She pushed it in and Kim started when a three foot long beam of energy expanded with a hum, from the crystal end of the weapon. "This is called a lightsaber. It is the symbol of our order, the blade's color is uniform amongst Sith, symbolizing the dedication in our blood to aiding those who cannot aid themselves. The Jedi would claim their invention, but the truth is known to us. Regardless, it is a powerfully graceful weapon. Watch." the blade moved, though for a second, Biana seemed standing still. Then both were in motion, moving through the air, around one another as though they were part of the same whole. Kim watched, fascinated. Then they stopped. An automated arm extended from the wall, holding the white armor of a trooper. Biana didn't look, but simply moved and slashed the blade through the armor. It fell to the ground, breastplate cloven clean through. Eyes wide, Kim approached, and lifted the lower part of the armor. The edge was still hot to the touch, but cooled rapidly.

"Now you understand the power of the blade. It has more than this. It can also be a defensive weapon." at her hidden signal, a bank of blasters extended and fired. Kim gasped, then again as the bolts were deflected cleanly by the moving blade each shot being reflected back into the blaster it originated from. "Such a display of course is only for the learned. For now, I give you this." The big blade in Biana's hands shut off, and she passed Kim a shorter hand. Holding it away from herself, Kim engaged the blade. It was only a foot long, and glowed softer than the big sword. "In ages past, a Sith Apprentice would build their first saber as a test of initiation. For now, you may use my second. In time I will show you how to build one of your own. The blade is at it's lowest setting. The ring below the heat shield changes settings. It will give you only a minor burn if you hit yourself. At full power it can easily sever a limb." Kim nodded, remembering the armor.

"How do you keep it on while it's in motion?"

"The power of the Force." Biana smiled. Kim shut off the saber, and hooked it on her belt, knowing instinctively where to go with it. "Come, sit." Biana led her to a chair and then sat in a second. "The power of the force surrounds and guides us in our path. But we can control it, use it to aid us in our tasks. Like so." Kim felt a tug at her belt, and watched wide-eyed the short saber floated up in front of her. She reached up and took hold. "And it can be as immovable as a wall, or soft as a gentle breeze. The saber came free in her hand, and she felt something brush her cheek. It reminded her of a lover's touch. She fought a feeling of repulsion down.

"So I can do that too?" Biana seemed unphased by her lack of response.

"Certainly. Close your eyes and set down the sword. Now let yourself drift. Free your mind. Can you feel the power tugging at it?"

"Yes."

"Good, grab that power and take it for your own."

"I can't. I can't hold onto it!"

"Don't! Use it!" Biana yelled. Kim did so. Once more the flood gate was unleashed. This time it was cold, clear and unemotional. She reached out with her power and grabbed up the armor and ripped the piece off the arm. Bringing her hands up and then together, she melded them into one long piece. It bent, wrapping and warping, until it split, taking on the form of two light sabers. Kim reached up, and grabbed them. They engaged, each blade long and red. She glanced up, looking at the walls. A dozen panels ripped off, and were again molded, this time into her enemies. She attacked, mercilessly destroying each one with her sabers. After leaving them all piles of cooling slag, the sabers shut down, and she stumbled backwards, dropping to the floor. Biana shuddered, as Kim collapsed. She reached into her pocket. "Sargeant Kressler, report to my training room, and bring your Supervisor. NOW."


	4. Chapter 3

--Shego--

There was a knock on the door. Shego winced in pain, and slowly worked her way around to face it. Eiane, Drinz' first wife was standing there watching. "Do you object to my entering?"

"No." Shego whispered. Pain rolled through her side.

"I see you're feeling even worse than Lin. Roll on your back, please." Shego did so. Eiane pulled the blankets. Shego tried to reach for them, but two things prevented her. One, was the extreme pain the attempt generated, the second was the fact that they moved too fast for her to catch. "Don't be stupid. I have everything you do as well, so there is no point to keeping secrets. Besides, I need to touch skin." she reached out, and let her hands hang over Shego. After a moment, she put her hands down. Shego hissed in pain at the touch, then sighed heavily as she physically relaxed. Eiane lifted her hands, and stepped back. Shego stretched. She blinked, realizing she could stretch.

"How did you?"

"Almost all Trione are capable of using the Force. I was a High Priestess before I married Drinz, and some training never get's lost. We learn to heal. But it requires direct contact over the injured area."

"Thank you. How can I repay you?"

"No need. And come see me after you finish talking to Drinz. I have something for you." Eiane left. Shego dressed, still amazed that she could, and joined the two in the living room. They listened intently as she explained everything. Drinz leaned back at the end.

"So you were a thief?"

"No. A professional burglar. A thief would steal your pocket change. I could steal your shirt while you were wearing it." Shego answered truthfully.

"You have stolen nothing while you were here. Why?" the first was a statement.

"Professional. I only steal when I'm paid." Shego replied, and shrugged, sure they weren't suspiscious.

"And so the person you were trying to find is this Kim Possible?"

"Yes. She was brought here when I was."

"And now she would seem to be in the hands of the Sith. Or worse, the Empire." Drinz put his hands on his knees, and pushed to his feet. "Lin, come with me. I need to talk to Master Katarn." he reached out for her uninjured hand, and helped her up. She was no longer wearing the splint, just a sling. It seemed Eiane couldn't completely heal the arm in one sitting.

"Eiane wanted to talk to me, so if you need me." Shego commented, and headed into the connecting hall. Eiane was in the nursery, changing Drad. She waved Shego in.

"I'll just be a minute." Shego leaned against the wall, and scanned the room. A crib and bed were arranged along one wall, and numerous toys, mostly manual, instead of the high technology she expected, were shelved, or hung, the former in lockable cases, the latter on hooks which folded upwards. She knew this was so the house could pick up and move with minimal packing. Linea, Drinz daughter, was on the floor, concentrating hard on something on the floor. Shego walked over, and squatted down. There on the floor, a computer chip sat, in the center of several puddles of liquid. As she watched, liquid lifted and then pressed against the chip. The excess floated up and away. Eiane touched Shego's shoulder and led her out of the room.

"What was she doing?"

"Exercising." Eiane answered, pushing open another door. "We start young on our Force use. Building computers is a simple exercise that builds control and power." she winked. "Plus it's more fun to build it yourself. Now, I know you're not used to wearing that." she pointed at the shirt and pants Shego wore. "I love my husband and wife, but between them they have no sense of style, at all."

"Wait, husband and wife?"

"What you think I'd let him marry another woman without me? Besides, it solved a problem that Lin and I were having. The ceremony was quite wonderful actually. Anyway, while you were out with her yesterday, I made something for you." Eiane opened a trunk near the wardrobe, and pulled out a folded pile. The shirt was sleeveless, leaving her arms and shoulders bare, though she doubted it would be long enough, she smiled at the dark green coloration. She reached out and nudged the door closed with her foot. She removed her borrowed shirt and slipped into the other. It was longer than she had anticipated, stretching out to cover her without shortening. It left her mid-driff bare, but in the warmth of this world, she didn't mind. The pants were dark green and black, a black patch over the pocket on the left and a diagonal stripe further down, with the right almost completely black with a touch of green at the bottom. They were a soft leather and after shucking the borrowed pair, she slipped into them, rolling her eyes in pleasure at the feeling.

"Now this is twice you have made me feel infinitely better. I have to do something to pay you back for your kindness." Eiane shook her head.

"No. There's nothing you can do for me. Believe me. If there was I'd tell you, but there really isn't. Now come on, they'll be back in a couple of minutes." Shego gathered up the clothes, and the two headed back to the living room after depositing the load in the laundry room.

"I see my lovely lady has been busy." Drinz grinned. "She seems to believe we have no sense of style."

"She's completely correct." Shego grinned back.

"Yes, well, we spoke with Master Katarn. He suggests we bring you to the Academy on Ossus. Since I'm hurt, Drinz has offered." Culindra nodded. Drinz didn't look particularly pleased, but shrugged.

"I am going to see if I can talk father into letting me take the _El Vendrion_. I don't fancy riding all the way to Ossus in a fighter." he turned, and walked out the door.

"_El Vendrion_? What is he talking about?" Shego asked.

"Drinz is technically next in line to become chief of the tribe. _El Vendrion_ is the private yacht of the chief. It goes along with the position. There's actually a public one for use when he's visiting the capital for instance, but he never uses it." Eiane smiled, and shook her head. "He says it doesn't like him."

"He's just being difficult. It's a perfectly nice ship. It always seems so responsive." Culindra shrugged.

"I guess it just has to have a woman's touch."

"Definitely doesn't sound like you're talking about a ship." Shego chuckled. The two grinned.

"Maybe we aren't."

"Ewww...."

* * *

One-hundred and twenty meters long, The _El Vedrion_ was shaped somewhat like a boat, but with long wings and a quartet of large engines at the rear. It sat in the center of the landing pad. Two of the three-finned fighters were docked at the rear of the ship. Shego ran her hand gently along the outside of the ship, before climbing aboard. Drinz led her to the front of the ship, but not before she stopped and took off her shoes. The floor was covered with a soft moss carpeting, that cushioned like a silk pillow. She sighed pleasurably, then followed him forwards. He explained as they walked through a door how the ship was 'built'.

"It's the same tree as the fighters, and the capital ships. It's actually grown from the bow upwards, and then it comes off when it's told too. This one takes about a year to grow. Our master gardeners can grow it much faster, but it's very difficult. When we grew the _Diacholac Vertronia_'s, we used every single Trione on the Planet to grow them in four months. Even so, it was just quick enough to get them in space in time to meet the Vong. The _Vlient_-class is much smaller so it takes much less time."

"Obviously."

"Anyway, as it's being built, we install doors, and seats and controls, and the tree just grows around them. It's pretty amazing to watch." the ship didn't hum, but instead sang as he played his hands across the controls. The ascent was smooth, and she couldn't help but be amazed as the ship broke free of the atmosphere. There, high above the planet, he slowly rolled the ship. It didn't particularly matter, since it generated artificial gravity, that oriented to it's own down, but he looked up at the planet. "I never get tired of the view from up here." he turned the ship again, swinging around towards a large blinking beacon. As he accelerated towards it, something truly massive dropped into being. Shego started, staring.

"_Endanger_." she read the name off the side of the immense warship. "Is that?"

"A _Diacholac Vertronia_, she's smaller than _Telsior_, but she's still enormous." he twisted his control yoke, and the yacht turned, heading around the much larger warship. A crackle came over the comm.

'This is Trione Warship _Endanger_ to unknown vessel, identify.'

"This is Luxury Yacht _El Vendrion_, heading out system. Should I be aware of anything?" Drinz replied.

'No Drinz, there's nothing out there. There never is.' there was a slight click, as the Comm channel closed.

"Half-brother. He thought he got lucky when he was assigned to the _Endanger_. But nothing ever happens and when it does, _Telsior_ is always first to arrive." he answered her unspoken question with a malicious grin. "We make it a point not to ever let him forget." he tapped on a keypad on the instrument panel, and pressed a large blue button. The world shifted, and then snapped back into place. In front of them was another of the enormous beacons, as well as several tubular structures. Each was nearly a kilometer in length, and each glowed slightly. "Cargo tractor beams. Immensely powerful, and capable of crushing anything smaller than themselves. We're in that category, so I'm going to take us out manually, through the more stable corridor." He closed his eyes, and the third opened. He pushed forwards on the control yoke, and the ship nosed forwards, tipping towards down, though she knew it was only relative in space. After several moments it stopped and then started travelling straight again. Now the ship began to buck and jerk slightly.

Sitting in the passenger's seat had been comfortable until now, but now she was beginning to believe it was a mistake to even be in the cockpit. The ship rocked suddenly, as something washed over it. "Sorry, I couldn't avoid it. Strap in. This is going to get ugly." Shego grabbed for the belt, locked it in, then cranked the ratchet. "Close your eyes, it might feel better." she did so, but didn't feel any better, as now she could see the waves of energy as they hammered into the ship. Finally Drinz swore. Shego didn't understand the word, but the tone was enough. "Hold on." the ship bucked with acceleration. Then they were clear of the buffeting waves. Shego opened her eyes. Another beacon.

"Is it always that fun?"

"No. Usually I fly my fighter, and I can get through easier. It's a smaller ship, and it's naturally Force sensitive, so I am basically flying an extension of myself. I actually ordered one of these," he tapped the control console "but the Orchard is so backed up, it's still on the wait list." Drinz replied.

"Oh." Shego sighed. He punched more numbers into his pad, and pressed the blue button again.

"Now there's nothing to do but wait."

--Kim--

She woke, not in her new bed, or her own bed, but floating in a tank of green liquid. A breathing mask was across her face, and she panicked for a moment. Biana looked up, and held up her hands. She turned and yelled, and a doctor ran in, easily identified even here by her sparkling white attire. Attire, Kim realized she wasn't wearing any and had another moment of panic. This time she recovered almost instantly. A strange sensation overcame her. The tank slowly drained of fluid, then the front slid upwards, as she slumped forwards. "It's alright, don't take the mask off, you have to give your body a moment to adjust." a green light on the mask and a chirp alerted the blond, and she removed the mask. "You've been in here for a week, so you're undoubtedly a little weak. Let me..." she cut off as Kim pushed to her feet, she was only slightly unsteady, and then she cracked her neck.

"I am starving." she announced. "Am I clear to leave?"

"I want to check your heart, but you can return to your room as soon as I do so." the doctor waved a medical droid forwards. A light blinked, and she tapped on a screen. "Take it easy for a few days, we had to repair a blown valve."

"Right now, I just want something to eat." Kim started to stride out the door, but only reached the table in the middle of the room before she staggered. She grabbed the table for support. "Is the Sargeant around?"

"Master Sargeant!" Biana called. The door opened, and Kressler appeared, now with two blue and two red on her chest. She was also wearing a crest. Kim leaned close. "The Blood Raven. An ancient unit, but I thought it appropriate."

"Yes. Yes it is. Master Sargeant, I need someone to lean on. Care for the job?"

"Certainly, mistress." Kressler held out her arm, and Kim took hold. The woman led her out the doors and to a lift. "Are you feeling alright?"

"As well as can be expected after a week in that goo."

"Bacta. It's a healing compound. It's got certain specific nutrients that the body uses to heal much faster than normal." Kressler supplied.

"Good stuff then."

"Very." they approached Kim's quarters. Kressler keyed the lock, nodding to two troopers guarding the door. She helped Kim to her bed, and sat her down. "Anything else?"

"Yes. I'm starving. Send someone for food. I want you to stay and talk. I... need to talk. You don't mind?" she asked hopefully. Kressler shook her head. "Not at all. Anything in particular?"

"Anything." Kressler sent for food, then sat down. "Thank you."

"I live to serve. What do you want to talk about?"

"You know how I arrived?" Kressler smiled.

"Naked?" Kim glowed like a lightsaber.

"Yeah." she coughed. "I mean, beside that."

"In a flash of blue-white light. We didn't know what it was, then there you were." Kressler admitted. "We thought it was some new kind of weapon."

"Oh." Kim sighed, and put her head in her hands. "Let me tell you about where I came from." she proceeded, with one pause when food was brought, then many smaller pauses, to tell her life story to the other woman. She hadn't intended to, but once she started, it just spilled out. By the end, they were laying flat on the bed. Kim sighed. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you're a very interesting person, trapped somewhere you never intended to be. But I think you were brought here for a reason. I think you're here to help us." Kressler answered honestly. She found herself telling Kim her life story. Born on Correllia, she was accepted into the imperial naval academy, and was transferred to the Chimera from there she was transferred again to Nighthammer as security for it's construction, then to Dominus, selected by the Admiral herself. Now she was promoted as a result of being Kim's next in command, and head of her combat detail, and private guard. "So even if you can't help us all, I owe you a personal debt."

"I...you earned it. Don't think it's just because of me. I'm just fast tracking you." Kim replied, smiling and putting her hand on the other's.

"I know, I'd have done it eventually, it's just, I'm glad you came aboard, even if you didn't mean to." Kressler stopped. "I need to. I should. Damn it."

"What's the matter?" Kim asked, sitting up on her elbows.

"You know why I take so long to get promoted?" Kim shook her head. "Because I keep falling for my superiors. And I'm doing it again."

"For me?" Kim was surprised. "I never..."

"Neither did the others. They were repulsed by the idea. I mean, I'm not ugly here, but I..." lips silenced her. On reflection, several hours later, Kim was not sure what made her do it, but laying beneath the blankets with the woman who was actually not a natural brunette, she didn't care. Deep in her head, a part of her was screaming that she wasn't herself, but she didn't care about that either. The door chimed. Kressler moved to dive beneath the blankets, but Kim took hold of her shoulder, and squeezed softly.

"Enter." the door opened, and Biana stepped inside. She saw Kressler beside Kim, smiled and said nothing.

"Are you alright? After such an incident, you should refrain from strenuous activity." Biana commented, making no movement.

"I recover quickly. When would you like to resume training?"

"As soon as you feel up to it. The Jedi are preparing for a campaign of destruction and we must be ready to stop them."

"Then I will be there within the hour, as soon as I have something to eat."

"I'll have something sent immediately." Biana bowed and left.

"I.." Kressler smiled, leaned close and kissed the redhead. "Thank you for last night."

"No thanks needed. It was my pleasure. Repeatedly." Kim grinned. The meals arrived, and they ate in silence, then Kim dressed for her training and Kressler for work. The pair shared one more, chaste kiss and separated. Kim arrived at the training chamber, flanked by two troopers. She waved them off as she entered, and they took up positions across the hall. Biana waited on the inside of the room.

"Given your previous reaction to the Force and the extensive damage to the training room, I think that this time we will stick with light sabers. I have been examining these two you constructed, and I must say they are unlike any I have ever seen before." the twin sabers were white plastic, and slightly curved, with red crystal lenses. Biana held them out to Kim who took them, and ignited them, though there was no switch to do so. "Interesting. The force ignites them. Very handy. It seems you can make use of it in less... dramatic manners. Do you see that octagonal cube?" Biana pointed. Kim nodded. "Lift it and stack it on it's brother. Be careful they will fall if you do not hold onto both." Kim flipped her sabers off, hung them on her belt, and concentrated on the cube. It rose into the air, and landed on the twin beside it. For a moment the budding stack wobbled, then it stopped stock still. "Excellent. You can..." another cube rose up and stacked on. Then another, and another. Five cubes high and still as solid looking as if it were duralloy. "put them down now." Kim did, settling them gently.

"That was... " Kim caught herself on a chair.

"More than you should have done. It takes time to build up the ability to do that. Now for something that is an exercise in control, rather than power. Watch." Biana tapped a button, and series of chains lowered themselves from the ceiling. Biana pulled her light saber and ignited it. Her arm moved, and the saber flashed through space, flickering around on itself, not touching any of the chains, then returning to her hand. Kim smiled, straightening.

"I can do that." her sabers ignited, and she stepped forwards, whipping them end over end towards the chains. The weapons flickered through the air, returning to her hands. Unlit.

"The flaw with force activated sabers. It is difficult to work two things at once with the force. And maintaining them is harder still. With practice you can..." again the sabers flashed through the air, this time they stayed lit the entire flight until Kim took hold and released them.

"I learn quick."

"So you do."


	5. Chapter 4

--Shego--

With a hum the blades clashed together, one, then a second, then a third. She dodge backwards, twisted the saber over her shoulder to parry a slash, then blocked a second blow to her opposite shoulder in front, then deflected Drinz saber and kicked him in the stomach. To her pleasure and surprise, the blindfold didn't hinder her in the slightest. Drinz coughed violently after the kick. "Hang on a second."

The hum faded as three of the four light sabers flickered off, then disappeared entirely as Shego's disengaged. "Cute little toys these things are."

"Toys? Weapons of an age long past they are. Graceful and elegant they are, yes." Drinz replied, laughing and coughing. "But certainly not toys." the yacht continued it's galactic journey, flying of it's own accord even as the two danced with power enough to kill them both in hand. "Once we reach Ossus, I'll show you a couple tricks you can't do in a starship."

"Oh?"

"You'll see." Drinz stood, and ignited all three sabers. "Time to continue." he lunged to the attack.

* * *

'Approaching Destination, pilot input required.' the computerized voice blared through the ship. Drinz groaned as he walked through the short corridor to the cockpit.

"Drinz to Ossus orbital control."

"Welcome back Jedi. We have you on screens. Normal approach vectors. Why are you flying the barge?"

"Shut up." the descent into the atmosphere was smoother than Shego expected, though she couldn't understand why she was surprised. She'd just traveled across the universe with someone who could throw her across the room with his mind. "And here we are."

"Wow." Landing lights guided them into the hangar of the academy, where Drinz pointed out other ships and a few Jedi. "It's a little overwhelming."

"It can be. Imagine my race, and the suprise it had when it learned it wasn't alone in the universe. And not only that but that we were rare elsewhere. As force users. The Jedi weren't quite sure what to do with us at first. They wisely decided that taking the children away was not a good idea. Normally they took the children as young as they could to train them." he grinned at her. "But when both parents are quite capable of squeezing your organs out through your skin, it's not the wisest of ideas. So they decided to instead start an academy on Trione. After the purge, we just kind of locked the doors and pretended we weren't even there. Worked well, except for those few companies who we still trusted enough to trade with, and let into our system, we were completely isolated from problems." Drinz led her to the airlock, and out onto the floor of the hangar. Kyle Katarn was waiting for them. "Master." Drinz bowed. Kyle snorted.

"Right. Stop that. She's not at all impressed." Kyle replied, then grinned. "I thought you would be away longer, but now I see you with another woman. They will kill you you know."

"I thought so as well at first, but the circumstances of her arrival showed us otherwise. They accepted her as a guest, and she's fortunately not interested." Drinz laughed. "She says her name is Shego."

"A pleasure to meet you Shego." Kyle extended his hand and Shego took it without hesitation. "Drinz tells me that you were not alone upon arriving and that while seeking your compatriot, you encountered something dangerous."

"Yes. She's not a compatriot though. It's... complicated."

"Don't worry, we specialize in complicated. I used to be an imperial trooper. Now I fight the remnants. Come, we will speak to the other Jedi." Kyle led them across the hangar floor. Shego didn't comment until they were riding the elevator up.

"This temple seems pretty... luxurious. Not the kind I think of."

"We don't take the minimalist view." Kyle replied. "I've been there, and so have most of the Jedi."

"I wouldn't think poverty would be that common."

"On one planet or another, it's not. Galaxy wide? Well, some worlds of have industrial complexes, others farm dirt." Kyle shrugged. "We try to promote what we can, but we aren't trying to police the galaxy." the elevator came to a stop. Kyle led them out and down a long stone hallway. At the end two huge doors opened before he reached them. A dozen men and half as many women sat aligned in a circle. Of to the side, a sandy haired man was leaning over a table, busily writing on a computer screen. Kyle coughed. "Master Skywalker."

"Yes Kyle?" the brown-haired man didn't look up.

"I'm back." Drinz commented before Kyle could speak. Now the man stood, and turned. He opened his mouth, then shut it. He shook his head.

"Welcome. I am Jedi Master Luke Skywalker." he offered his hand to Shego. She shook it and smiled.

"I remind you of someone?" she asked. Skywalker smiled.

"My wife. She's currently a little indisposed with my son. I'll introduce you later." he smoothed his face, and spoke. "Kyle told me what Drinz told him and so I arranged to have these Jedi meet us here. Perhaps together we can manage what two failed." he indicated spaces in the circle, and they sat, with Skywalker sitting in the center. Once again, Shego felt herself rising up above her body, but this time she was not one with the others, she was simply one of many. Again to the ship of bodies, then a dagger shaped ship. This time the ship pulsed red with energy. This time they returned to themselves unharmed.

"Sith." it wasn't just one voice. But every voice but Shego spoke the word. At her look of confusion, Luke explained.

"Drinz has told you of the Force, and how it has a Light and Dark side." there were mutters of disagreement from around the room, but Luke ignored them. "We are Jedi, representatives of the Light side of the Force." again the mutterings. "The Sith are traditionally the representatives of the Dark side." this time the mutterings were quiet. "They fight to rule and impose rule. We fight to oppose them." Luke glared at a particularly loud mutter, then turned back. "We suspect that Sith are aboard that ship. If that is true, and that is where your friend is, then she is in danger."

"I'm surprised, more that she's alive though." Shego smiled. "We weren't exactly friends. Or even on the same side."

"You were opponents?" Luke guessed.

"Yes. I was fighting her, because my employer was constantly attempting to take control of the world. She was constantly trying to stop me. Which didn't stop us from working together on occasion."

"Sounds familiar." Kyle grunted. Luke glared at him.

"I understand what you mean. I assume you have reformed?"

"I wasn't actually evil. I just did what I was paid to do."

"Master Skywalker?" one of the women spoke up. "I have found the name of the ship."

"How?" he asked.

"I saw the identification. It is an active imperial warship, named the Dominator. It was not present when the remnant's joined. It and a dozen other Imperial Star Destroyers just vanished shortly before the fight. Last we knew it was one of only two female captains to make Admiral. Daala was the other." Luke said nothing, but he went a bit pale at the name. He coughed.

"Who commands the ship?" he asked.

"Admiral Verya Carye. A student of both Thrawn and Tarkin." Luke shuddered. "She's a very nasty person. Appearently she was also being watched by Da..."

"Vader."

"Yes. He suspected she was force sensitive, but the notation was just before the Battle over Yavin and he never made any further entries."

"How does she know that?" Shego asked. "And who is Vader?"

"I am Jedi Master Libe Portien. I have a cybernetic implant that gives me access to records without a computer."

"And Vader is, was, my father." Luke commented, then turned to the other Jedi. "Anyone who wants to leave does not need to stay. A few left, the rest dispersed about the room to other things. "My father, Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi Knight. He was corrupted by the Dark side of the Force, made to believe his actions were to save lives. By the time he realized it, he was already too deep. He became Darth Vader, a Dark Lord of the Sith." he looked away, then lifted his right arm. "I fought him on a city in the sky. He cut my right arm off, then told me who he was. Of course he then offered to help me rule the galaxy. I said no. And then attempted to fall to my death.

"I gather that didn't happen." Shego quipped.

"No, I was saved by friends. I fought him again, then saved him. He became Anakin Skywalker again, and then died."

"That had to be hard."

"Not as bad as the lightning." Luke winced at the memory. Shego lifted an eyebrow. "I'll tell you some other time. For now, meet my wife." he waved his hand as the door opened. Shego turned. The woman in the door was beautiful, and Shego could see the resemblance right away. She smiled, walked forwards, and extended her hand.

"Shego."

"Mara." Drinz edged away slowly. Kyle was already far across the room, absorbed in talking to one of the other Jedi. Luke remained calm, at least outwardly. Drinz later mentioned he expected a saber duel to erupt in the midst of the room. As it was the two nodded and shook hands. "Ben is waiting for you. Something about a story."

"We were just finishing up." Luke chuckled, and swept her into his arms. "Let's go read a story. Drinz?"

"I'll take care of it." Drinz walked back beside Shego and after the two Jedi had left, Kyle joined them. "I'll show you to the guest quarters."

"I'll come with. I feel the need to walk." Kyle shrugged. Drinz quirked an eyebrow, and shrugged. "Hey, it's not often I get to walk with someone so sexy."

"I didn't know you cared." Drinz chuckled.

"Not you Bantha face." Kyle laughed.

"Don't fight boys. I'm more than woman enough for the both of you." Shego smiled and walked ahead. The pair grinned and sped to catch up. "Of course, one of you is married. And I like your wives too much for them to kill me."

"I'm single." Kyle laughed. "But I doubt I'm your type."

"I don't know. I like older, powerful men. You don't happen to be rich do you?" Kyle shook his head. "Ah well. I suppose as long as you don't have kids."

"Not that I know of, but..." he shrugged. "I doubt they'll appear in the next few days."

"I'll think about it. For now, I need a bed that doesn't smell like a tree, no offense."

"None taken. After I fly my ship for a long distance they say I'm wooden." Shego laughed, so hard that she was left fighting for breath. "What's so funny?"

"It would take...too long...to explain." Shego answered, still fighting to catch her breath. "Lead." she waved. They did. Her bags were already in the room and unpacked. She showered, and slipped into the soft sheets.

--Kim--

Kim stood on the command bridge of the _Dominus_. Verya sat in the command chair and Biana stood on the other side of her. Six guards stood against the back wall, all wearing the raven, polished so that it's ruby facets shone and refracted the light. The Master Sargeant stood near one of the conning terminals, watching the ships approach. Six Star Destroyers, part of another Remnant group. It didn't take long before they joined formation. The nine ships slid into hyperspace like the dagger blades they were modeled after. For three hours they travelled, and no one moved.

"Five minutes to target." Kressler called after a word from the conn officer. Moments later, the ships reappeared, dropping into the midst of a shipyard full of partially constructed and warships being serviced. Turbolaser batteries both on the nine warships, and on the supporting ships opened fire almost immediately. Moments later the batteries on the ships in dock opened fire, followed by a handful of batteries from the more complete warships in dock. Fighters poured out of the hangars from every direction filling the small area of space with hundreds of warships and bolts of energy in every direction. One of the small delta winged fighters swung around in a suicide run for the bridge of the Dominus, Kim reached out, and wrenched the ship sideways into the path of an out-going turbolaser bolt. The bolt meant to damage capital ships shattered the fighter like it was made of glass. Biana smiled at her use of the force. The pair had spent days breaking through the blocks, enabling the red-head to use her force power without causing damage to the ship or herself. Her attire had undergone a shift, now her uniform was all black, with a high collared cloak and ruby raven clasping it together.

"Boarding parties. Hangar 3, 7, and deck eleven, starboard aft." Kressler reported.

"And a Jedi." Biana smiled, and glanced at Kim. "Captain with your permission?"

"Go. And make sure it does not escape." Biana turned, and motioned Kim after her. The pair moved to the door. Kim raised a hand as the guards moved to follow. They nodded, and turned back forwards. The lift raced them to the rear of the ship where the Jedi was still contained. A slaughter met the pair as they entered the room. Two dozen Stormtroopers lay dead on the floor another handful were firing at the corner. Biana caught the leader's eye and all five withdrew firing until they were behind the Jedi, then heading away to assist with the other boarding parties.

"We know you are there. Come out and you will not suffer."

"I don't believe you." he stood, nearly seven feet tall, wielding one large saber considerably longer than those the pair held. He strode forward, green blade humming in the atmosphere. Kim moved to the right, Biana to the left. Biana did not ignite her saber, but Kim drew and lit both of hers, her cloak flying off behind her and landing against the wall. The long armed Jedi swung his blade whip fast and she blocked, but he wasn't even near her, instead he was striking out at Biana. Kim stepped forwards to take advantage, but had to throw up a block to avoid decapitation. He was fast. Too fast. For five minutes they advanced and retreated. He couldn't score, with one weapon and two opponents, but they could not close in on such a large reach. Twice Biana threw debris and bodies, but he took the blows, or sliced through the bodies and was attacking again. Kim lashed out now, aiming directly at him, throwing all her power against him. The wall to the left bent inwards as he deflected it casually away, and lashed out at her with a series of exceedingly deadly jabs. She danced backwards and side to side moving towards the blade, hoping he wouldn't strike in the same place twice. Biana lunged blade flashing, but a pair of legs hit her from the side and sent her tumbling, leaving Kim alone to fight the giant. Blades flickering to keep him back, she desperately sought a way to distract him. Then she saw it. Biana's saber lay on the ground. Reaching out with part of her mind, she ignited the saber and flashed it at the huge warriors legs. He screamed in pain and rage as the saber cut his legs from under him. The massive saber shut off as it hit the ground. Kim lunged forward to finish him, but he threw both hands up. She slammed into the ceiling, then the floor. Darkness hit her.

* * *

"I'm getting tired of waking up in this room." Kim complained. "Did I get him?"

"Yes and no." Biana answered. She was sitting beside Kim's bed in the infirmary. "His legs were in the room, but the boarders managed to recover the rest of him. Unfortunately, he survived and escaped. But we will deal with him later. For now you should rest. You got hit pretty hard. Aside from the escaping Jedi, we managed to cripple the fleet. They won't be able to embark on the campaign for at least six months." she glanced at the door. "Master Sargeant Kressler will have her own report to make." Biana stood and walked to the door. Kressler and two guards were standing outside Kressler entered, after letting the blond pass.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. As long as I don't laugh." Kim smiled. "Do you have a report?"

"Yes. Two guards did not survive the fighting in hangar 3. Kepp, and Murdian. Kepp took a heavy blaster bolt in the chest, and Murdian was hit when one of the TIE's exploded. As far as we can determine, she was killed instantly." Kressler shook her head and sat down beside Kim. "This is still hard. I don't like loosing people."

"I don't either." Kim replied, cradling the other's head.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"I know." and she realized suddenly that she did. She really did know how the other woman felt. "I... I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The nine ships hid in the rubble of the Despayre system, watching on long range sensors as the New Republic warships scoured the area for them. Nine hours later, the last of searches ending an hour before, they slipped out of the debris and into hyperspace. Not one of them succeeded in detecting the Stealth-X hiding and watching. The R2 recorded the jump co-ordinates, and calculated the likely ending locations. Two seemed likely, and were immediately singled out as the two most likely target locations. Probes were sent to each, using older Imperial Standard models, in hopes of avoiding arousing suspicion. But they were merely decoys. A Stealth-X, piloted by a Jedi Knight followed each probe, slipping into the systems at the same time the probes did, so close as to appear to be one ship. The ship that found the fleet was piloted by a fresh knight, by the name of Driell Nacheen. A master of the mind trick, she had been given the task of this system because it was unlikely that the fleet would be there. Finding herself leaping into normal space practically face to face with the _Dominus_. It was barely a fraction of a second before the weapons batteries opened fire at her, though she knew they were not shooting straight at her. She had already pre-plotted an escape route and slammed into Hyperspace in a few seconds. The drive overloaded twelve lightyears away, and automatically dropped her back into normal space, but she was within range of a signal station, and transmitted on all open frequencies. A dangerous move, but it paid off. As the _Dominus_ and it's support ships leapt into battle, so did a group of Correllian Gunships. Followed almost immediately by two Mon Calamari Battlecruisers and Rogue Squadron. Turbolaser fire flickered almost immediately between the big ships and the smaller corvettes before the Battlecruisers opened fire with devastating effect on the lead warship.

* * *

"Are you sure you can fly?" Kressler asked Kim, helping her into the flightsuit.

"Easy. Point and shoot." Kim nodded, patting her lover on the shoulder.

"I mean with those ribs, it's not exactly easy when you're completely healthy."

"I'll be fine. I've done harder things than this with worse injuries." Kim slid into the cockpit of the TIE Defender. The launch rack swung the ship out over the launch door and dropped it. Kim pushed the throttles forwards and pulled hard on the yoke until she was oriented with the plane of the _Dominus_, then scanned for a hostile target. Radar picked one out and she hammered the engines to max to catch up with it. The display showed a three pronged ship, shaped like the letter Y. Kim watched the fighter and the display. A harsh tone told her to shoot and she squeezed the trigger. The shots went wild though, as another ship shot her from the side. Kim twisted the yoke, bearing after the fighter as it swept past. This looked like an X and she fired. The explosion lasted only a moment without significant material to transmitt it and Kim twisted away, seeking another target. A long dart shaped fighter blasted past her bolts ripping through space as it shot at another TIE. Kim wheeled on it and then noticed her targetting computer was only displaying a box. It had no programmed identity for the fighter and was using a default. The fighter twisted in space, fired a few shots past her, then vanished, flickering into hyperspace. Kim wheeled, cranking back then forwards on the throttle, chasing another of the X shaped fighters. Bolts flashed through space as she pursued, but bolts from a huge 't' forced her to wheel away and engage another opponent. The 't' proved persistant and continued to chase her. It was only moments later when the dart shaped fighter joined it. As she caught a glimpse of the fighter though, she noticed that this one was different. The other had held a large crystal between the convergence of three fins in front the cockpit, but this one had none. Instead it had more cannons than she'd ever seen. Kim slammed hard on the TIE throttles, and accelerated between the two enemy fighters. Guns blazing she cut a path towards another group of the Y shaped fighters heading for the _Dominus_.

She couldn't understand why, but she knew she had to take the fighters down before they reached the ship, or at least a certain distance from it. She cranked the knobs to her rear shields, and the weapons to engines. The Defender leaped forwards, racing harder. She closed the distance fast, locking onto the lead fighter with torpedoes. She fired at the same instant the Y shaped fighters did. Her shot impacted the leader and blew him apart, debris from the blast destroyed the other two. Kim whipped the power back to the forward shields and blew through the blast wrenching the power from the shields into the engines. The computer refused to lock onto the missiles, so she slammed engine power into the cannons and fired, again and again. Nothing.

"Pull away. _Dominus_ is finished." Verya's voice came over the radio. "Biana and Sargeant Kressler are aboard the _Martel_. I will buy time for you to make your escape. Do not let my death be in vain. Go." The _Dominus_ began accelerating, turning as the torpedoes impacted, slamming into the bridge. The two Mon Calamari cruisers saw what was happening and desperately tried to draw away, one powering it's engines to full, the other trying to turn away from the collision course. _Dominus_ hit the first, then detonated. Kim swung into the hangar bay of the Martel just moments before it burst into hyperspace. Screaming in rage as she pushed past the flight crews. The elevator gave her moments to cool her temper, but it was still smoldering when she arrived on the bridge.

"What did she think she was..." roared Kim, who then found herself staring as the command chair turned. Verya sat there, smiling gently. "... doing."

"Fooling everyone." Verya replied. "I transferred to the Martel at the start of the battle, and the Dominus became my distraction. Warships are replaceable. Pilots, captains, and admirals are not. The loss of _Dominus_ is a blow, but we will survive and reclaim our rightful place in the universe." _Martel_ jumped again and again, sometimes splitting the remaining seven ships, sometimes remaining in one formation. Eventually Verya stated that they must have lost any pursuit, and ordered them to return to the Sappros system for repair.

Later in the day, Kim stood outside Biana's quarters. She reached up to ring the buzzer, when a voice spoke. "Did you want to see me?" queried Biana, walking down the corridor towards her.

"Yes, I was about to ring for you." Kim replied. Biana pressed her palm to the hand scanner and the door opened. She motioned for Kim to follow her. "I... saw two fighters in the battle."

"That's all?" Biana asked, with a half-smile.

"No, but these two were, odd. The targetting computer couldn't identify them. It just put up a default box." Kim shook her head. "And they were very, very good."

"Show me."

"How, do you want me to draw it?" Kim asked.

"No, show me. Make the image. Put it in the air." Biana waved her hand. "Few can do it, and this is as good a time as any to see if you can." Kim nodded, and closed her eyes, concentrating on the fighters, on the images of them. When she opened her eyes at Biana's cough, the two fighters hung perfectly in the air. She passed her hand through them. "This one." Biana pointed to the fighter with the crystal. "It's a Jedi fighter. I have fought it before. The crystal is the same type we use to focus our anti-capital ship weapons. This one." She pointed to the second fighter. "Is different. I recognize this one." she walked to the wall, and tapped at the screen. Several fighters appeared, some organic, some purely mechanical. Then she found one identical to the second fighter. Kim released her concentration and the image vanished. She walked over to the wall. 'Vel'Triene'.

"What a weird name." Kim commented. Biana flickered her fingers over the pad.

"Ah, them." she commented after a moment. "Not to be trifled with. They have defeated enemies so powerful as to give even the Jedi," she spat the word " great trouble, with incomparable ease. I think perhaps that they are better avoided. Instead, I think it's time we go after the temple." Biana lifted her head and looked at Kim. "The attack will not be easy. If you wish to remain aboard, no one will think less of you."

"No, I'll go. They attacked us. Now we should return the favor." Kim smiled grimly.

Twenty-four hours later, the fleet jumped out of the system, heading for Ossus. It took several days to arrive, slipping through normal space to avoid patrols and listening stations. Several Cruisers hung in orbit over Ossus, including the _Anakin Skywalker_. The seven Star Destroyers opened fire instantly on arrival, and destroyed one of the orbiting ships with it's first volley. The others retreated, running for hyperspace. _Martel_ swung into orbit, and began preparations to land troops and equipment.


	6. Chapter 5

--Shego--

Shego had not been lax during the time between the battle with the New Sith fleet as it was being called, and the arrival of the Martel. Taking lessons in flying dayly, she'd improved already, something much to the disgust of most of the Jedi Aces at the academy. Daily saber training did not go so well, though she learned from every Jedi that would spare her time. The result was that her style was her own. During one session, her weapon was destroyed, much to her opponent's disadvantage. Particularly when she decided not to yield, and proceeded to grasp his blade with her bare hands, and short the weapon out. He'd spent the next hour in the infirmary. So when the klaxon blared that they were underattack, Shego came to her feet, new saber dangling at her waist. While some Jedi remained to defend the new students, the others moved out to meet the threat of Stormtroopers, and many siege units. The advance scouts approached the base under cover of foliage, weapons carefully blacked to avoid giving away positions. None of them saw the Jedi, nor did they see the black and green clad woman that beat them with their own weapons. The 723rd Infantry Battallion had been trained specifically to counter the Jedi, and so when they started firing at two levels, they immediately scored hits. When they started to fall, largely in pieces, they began a slow retreat, shooting constantly. An AT-AT appeared as the Jedi followed them around a corner, and opened fire. Some of the bigger bolts were deflected, but at first it seemed that sheer rate of fire would be their undoing. Then the AT-AT rocked. Then it rocked again. The remaining Jedi realized the idea, and joined in one massive push. The explosion drove most of the Jedi and all the Stormtroopers off their feet.

"We have to reach those landing craft." Drinz pointed out to the other two.

"Really? Are you sure we don't have to get to the landing craft instead?" Shego grunted in reply.

"Be quiet and look." Kyle pointed at the AT-AT attacking the Jedi. His eyes closed as he pushed. The huge warmachine rocked away. A couple more pushes and the others joined in, tipping the machine sideways. The three moved through the jungle, heading towards the landing site, where a number of barges were touching down carrying more of the massive machines. They approached as quietly as possible until they reached the sentries. They were marching back and forth in relatively close formation. At the head of one, Drinz reached out and slapped his hands together. The troopers were caught just as they turned and their heads bashed together. Someone shouted, and all three leapt out, blades flickering in the light as bolts swept at them. Drinz second and third blades snaped and whirled through the air, bouncing bolts away from him and the other two. They split up as intended, some thirty yards into the landing zone. Kyle headed towards the temporary command center, Drinz towards the troop transports, and Shego raced for the massive AT-AT barges. Ten feet from her objective, a black-robed figure stepped out from behind a container. Kim's hood fell back, and her cape came open.

"Somehow Shego I just knew you'd be on the wrong side. I guess I'll have to deal with you once and for all." Kim reached down and pulled out two white sabers, igniting bright red blades from both.

"Wait, it's me. I don't want to fight you." Shego tried to reason, but instead dodged back as the blades whipped at her face. Her own saber ignited, and she lunged to the attack, deflecting the blades, trying to get inside Kim's guard to disable the sabers. But it was not as easy as it looked. Several times she made to attack the blades, but was deflected. Kim kicked her in the face once, and Shego stumbled back, recovering just before the two blades came down and split her open. Shego threw up her free left hand and pushed. Kim flew through the air, landing against one of the AT-AT's. The blow cracked the leg, and the entire thing started down. Shego lifted her hand, and was about to push when it flipped over on it's own. Instincts screamed at her to move and she did, just as a bolt of lightning flickered through where she had been standing, narrowly missing her. She rolled upright, stood, and nearly crumpled. Appearently it hadn't missed completely. Kim came around the corner, eyes dilated, blades humming. She lunged at Shego, moving faster than should have been possible. Shego twisted clear and lashed out with the force, knocking the redhead to the ground. A bolt of lightning issued again, this time from a tall blond, striding towards her, lightsaber ignited. Kim came to her feet, and lashed out with her sabers. The weapons flashed through the air, blades flicking red tongues of death. Shego couldn't move for all her reflexes. She realized the blond was holding her but it was too late. She blinked. A crackling hum caught her attention. Drinz blades were in the air before her, crossed, and blocking Kim's. The two red sabers pulled away, and lashed out again, but the blue and red pair caught them, and knocked them to the ground. Then Shego could move again, as the blond was hammered to floor. Kyle swung his saber at Kim.

"Don't kill her!" Shego cried out. Kyle pulled his strike. Kim lashed out and sent him flying into a stack of boxes. The sabers shut off, and she helped the blond to her feet. Shego took two steps toward her and was blown back. A three-winged shuttle lifted of a moment later, replaced with a transport, unloading fresh troops. But now the rest of the Jedi were arriving. That was when the screaming started. Turbolaser bolts began to rain down from the sky, some deflecting off the powerful shields protecting the temple, others slamming into the ground.

"Fall back to the shields!" Skywalker's voice rang out, and they retreated. Two of the Jedi were killed instantly, two other's were gravely wounded. The Jedi found themselves under siege. Shego stood near the entrance of the hangar, when Kyle found her.

"Why did you stop me?" he asked curiously. He'd sustained mostly bruised ribs, but that hadn't kept him from fighting. "From killing that Si... girl?"

"She's the one I came here with." Shego answered. "She's the good-guy. I'm just a sidekick." Shego snorted. "I guess there was a mix-up in the grand plan. I should have been the one to end up with the Sith."

"No." Kyle snapped, causing Shego to turn her head sharply. "No, you were meant to be here." Kyle put his hand on her shoulder. "From what you have told me, she seems to be exactly the kind that the Dark Side prefers. Powerful, capable, and willing to do anything to win. ANYTHING. And she's doing it of her own free will I'll bet. They are very good at manipulating you until you're doing what you think is right and then it turns out all wrong." he let his hand fall, and shook his head.

"Sounds like you've had experience." Shego replied. Kyle laughed.

"You could say I've been tempted." he grinned at her. "It's a long story. How about I tell you over something hot to eat?"

"Alright." she followed, as he led the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

"This way." Luke led the two knights he'd picked across the broken ground, the three moving with a speed few could match over such difficult terrain. Sabers at the ready, but not ignited, they moved towards the landing site. No further attacks had been perpetrated by the imperials, but the Jedi were worried by them none the less. Word had reached from the Republic that help was being organized, but it was almost a week away. The jedi knew this would end before then, one way or the other. The two knights watched everything. Their teacher, each other, and their surroundings. Every so often the three stopped, and reached out with the force, gently, probing. Luke found the first traces, the feelings of someone approaching. He signaled the knights, and they vanished. He stood, hanging his saber from his belt. And he waited. For several moments, nothing happened, then four storm troopers stepped out of the woods, moving out to flank the fire haired Sith that had engaged Shego earlier. Her sabers hung at her waist, shut off. He knew well that they could flare to her hands and ignition instantly. "You said you wanted to talk. Why the guards?"

"Because you brought guards." she was, he realized, not more than a teenager. He decided not to underestimate her.

"Prudence." he answered. "I have learned that the Sith are not trustworthy."

"And I the Jedi." she replied evenly. "Perhaps we should meet alone, and leave our guards and our weapons to the edges of the clearing?"

"Agreed." Luke unclipped his saber and tossed it to the closer of the Knights, and waved them to the edge of the clearing. Kim passed her sabers to the trooper too her left, stopped to listen and nodded slightly. She turned and walked close to Luke. Ten feet away he raised a hand to stop her. "I have heard of your prowess. I don't think I'll let you get any closer."

"Wise move. I've been told about the Jedi, but it seems I'm not as impressed as I'm supposed to be. You certainly don't look to be tyrannical conquerors. But I suppose appearences can be decieving."

"We are nothing of the sort. It has always been the Sith who sought power for power's sake." Luke replied smoothly. "The Jedi seek only to protect, and defend."

"Lies!" she snapped, startling him. He expected a blast of lightning any moment, but none was forthcoming. "Why was I kidnapped then? Do you deny the torture ships?" now it came, lightning flickering from her outstretched fingers. Luke didn't flinch, didn't draw on the force. Instead he let the lightning play across him, then dissipate harmlessly into the ground. She seemed startled that she'd produced the lightning, then she looked at him. For a moment he saw concern, and compassion, then it was gone as a new voice rang out.

"What is going on here?" the two blonds walked onto the field with another dozen storm troopers. Luke swore under his breath.

"I was trying to negotiate a surrender." the girl replied, turning indignantly on her teacher. Luke's saber flickered across the intervening space to his hand. He backed away slowly, blade still behind his back. They could order the troopers to fire at any moment. "I'd prefer no one but the Jedi be hurt. And you are ruining my chances."

"Wrong Princess. I am." Shego appeared from the trees, blade flashing to life green energy sweeping down to destroy the younger girl. Kim willed her sabers to her, too slow. A blast of force pushed Shego away, but she was too well trained, and far too skilled to be injured from an unexpected fall. She rolled on impact, and came up, blade swinging down to trail the ground as she raced at Kim. Luke turned away, and charged at the two blonds. Force lightning caught him mid-charge, not from one, but from two sets of hands. He screamed in pain and rage, and tumbled to the ground. The approaching Knights ripped limbs off of trees, and threw them with the force to distract the two from making killing blows. The blonds turned towards them and found themselves completely out matched. Drinz and Kyle were stepping out of the woods, along with the remainder of the Jedi.

"This is not possible." Verya screamed, blasting lightning at any target that presented itself. Most was caught on sabers, others simply deflected it or dodge behind trees. "We should have felt them coming!"

"You did." Drinz smiled. "But there is so much natural force energy here, you just brushed it off." Verya's eyes widened. "What? Mind Trick shouldn't work on a strong mind, should it?"

"Good thing some of us are sublte." Kyle chuckled. "You wanted it to be nothing more than an echo of the force and so that's what you thought it was." he pushed out at her with the force. She stumbled back into Biana. "Now it will be your end." A series of 'twangs' sounded through the forest. A dozen repulsor cushioned baskets dropped into the area, Ysalamari cutting the force off. The two blonds screamed, and reached for weapons. But nets dropped from above and tangled the pair up, bearing them to the ground. Kim lunged, rolling away from the net aimed at her. Shego tossed aside her sabers and countered the dodge with her powers. Kim rolled straight into it and tumbled. One of the storm troopers screamed with rage and broke free of her Jedi captor. She reached Kim and dropped to her knees.

--Kim--

Head throbbing, she awoke in a room with a barred door, and several lizards in cages set into the wall. Kressler was sitting, leaning against the wall. She looked up when Kim sat up. She sighed in relief. "Are you alright?"

"Why do people always ask that, when it's typically obvious the person isn't?" Kim smiled, and then nodded. "I'm fine, except for a throbbing headache, and I feel a bit sick."

"Your head is likely where it impacted the ground. And the sickness is from the Ysalamari. They remove the Force from an area." Luke answered, stepping into sight of the door. Kim tried to lash out at him. Nothing happened. "See?"

"Why not let me out, and then we'll See." Kim hissed.

"Why don't we talk instead." Luke suggested, and sat in a chair placed for a guard. "You were willing to talk before we were interrupted."

"Did you plan to betray me then?"

"No." Luke answered, face all honesty. "I did not plan to betray you, but I planned in case you attacked me. Preparedness over comes treachery."

"And why would you fear treachery from me? I was told you were the treacherous ones."

"Then you are mis-informed." Luke replied. "I'm sure the Master Sargeant holds an untainted view. You won't trust me, but perhaps you'll trust her version of events." Luke stood, bowed slightly and walked away. Kim listened until he passed through the door at the end of the hall.

"What was he talking about, untainted?" Kim asked, suspisciously.

"It's a matter of perspective. Five thousand or so years ago, the Sith Wars occured..." Kressler began. The Sith were a race once, and then after they had died out, the Dark and Outcast Jedi who went to the Darkside of the Force took up the name. And they, she admitted, were the tyrants. The destroyers who ravaged a thousand worlds. She continued, relating each set of details as calmly as possible. Kim sat and stared through most of it. The empire caused Myrene to pause. "This is a tricky bit here."

"Why?" Kim asked.

"The empire evolved out of the Old Republic. It wasn't evil at first, just somewhat corrupt. They started... trying to wipe out the alien races. They weren't allowed to hold positions of power, with one exception, who looked completely human except for his eyes. They were red, and his name was Thrawn. Grand Admiral Thrawn. Or he was later." she dove back in, explaining the history, both the official and the one supported by the Republic. Kim seemed confused.

"You said it wasn't evil, yet, those things..." she shuddered. "Death Stars?"

"Weapons of terror. Three of them were built. Well, only one was completed. The second was never finished, and was destroyed before completion. The third was nothing more than a prototype, and was only used once, to destroy a small moon. Admittedly, it was aiming at the planet, but it was an earlier version of the targetting software." Kressler shrugged. "The first was destroyed by a Rebel pilot, the second by a small task force, and the third by a..." she coughed "black hole."

"Why the cough?"

"It was a Jedi in a tiny little ship that defeated the first, and the third. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Not for the Jedi in question." Kim glared. Luke had returned.

"So tell me, just who are you?" Kim asked, levelling her stare. It could have bored through durasteeel. Luke shrugged it off.

"Luke Skywalker. The Jedi who destroyed the first Death Star." he bowed slightly. "And was present at the destruction of the second, and third." he thought a moment, then smiled. "Much destruction, seen have I." he spoke in a crackled voice, and laughed in the same. "And you are?"

"Darth Kimmar." Kim answered.

"Really Princess? That's the best you could come up with?" Shego stepped into sight. "I'm disappointed."

"If you're not the bad guys, why did you take that... thief into your midst?" she could not have made the word whore sound any worse.

"I only steal for money." Shego replied, snorting.

"Besides, a thief is often a useful attribute. And besides, she's not the worst of the reformed." he shrugged at Shego's raised eyebrow. "Now, what is your real name? Or should I ask your friend here?"

"She's no friend of mine. My name is Kim Possible." the redhead drew herself up. "Where are you holding my teacher? And my admiral?"

"The other two Sith are seperated into cells such as yours. For now we are attempting to negotiate a surrender. Or at least buy time until our reinforcements arrive. We would prefer to settle this peaceably."

"Then tell me about the torture ships." Kim answered.

"What torture ships?" Luke asked, confused, and sensing a trick.

"The ones to which I was taken when your 'Republic' took me from the Dominus?" Kim snapped.

"The Republic generally does not interefere with Imperial remnant ships unless attacked first, and does not have any torture ships."

"Liar. I was there. I saw it." she shuddered. "I was nearly tortured myself. I ripped apart my attackers and killed the captain."

"You mean you did the damage to those Imperial Dreadnoughts?" Luke replied, surprised. "We found them floating dead in space. Most of the ships were empty, or simply pieces of wreckage, but one was filled with impossible carnage." he shuddered at the memory. "Those weren't even real torture ships. They were fakes, and the one you were on was the only one with a torture chamber. The others were stripped of everything except hulls and some random pieces."

"No, it's impossible. You're lying to me!" no one should have been able to touch the force that close to the Ysalamari, but she did it some how. Lukes saber flickered off her belt into her hands. She cut down the lizards, slicing through them all with a single sweep. But now the others could reach the force, and Luke slammed her back against the wall, while Shego tried to pull the saber out of her hand. Kim retaliated, blasting Luke across the hall and into the wall. She kicked away from the wall, using Shego's own Force Pull against her. The saber just missed the green skinned woman's head. Kim sliced easily through the bars, and stepped into the hall. Luke reached up and ripped his saber free of her hand. Now she was in the middle of the corridor with Kressler behind her and an armed opponent on either side. She reached out with the Force, and instead of pushing, which she felt Luke brace for, she pushed, even as she stepped backwards. Two sabers clashed in the middle, and the two spun to avoid killing each other. Kim hit again, slamming them into the wall. She led Kressler out, ambushing the two Jedi who had rushed to help. They went down fast, and she worked her way towards the center of the temple. Her weapons were calling her. She knocked aside most who came, pausing a moment when one managed to resist and counter attacked. Kim stumbled, and drew a saber to her from a fallen Jedi. She slashed out, and nearly caught him. Instead he stepped just out of range, and pushed her with the Force. She was thrown back, but landed on her feet. She flipped the saber and threw it, spinning it through the air at him. His own weapon flashed out and destroyed the blade, slicing through the hilt as the blade swung away from him.

"You can't win. You'll have to kill us all." the man spoke, calmly. His saber was gone, shut off again and back on his belt. "And you want to kill no one, I can see it."

"You know nothing." Kim snarled, and his saber lit on his belt, flashing up and cutting him in half. She turned and headed for the weapons she felt. One more Jedi tried to stop her, this the three-eyed jedi she'd fought twice before. "Step aside or die."

"No." Kim reached out for his sabers, but found herself blocked. He was already holding onto them with the Force. "What do you want?"

"What? Why are you asking me?" she growled.

"It's a reasonable question. I would like a reasonable answer." he replied evenly.

"I want to go home."

"And is this the way home?"

"Through you? It would seem so." she lunged at him. He simply side-stepped.

"Take your weapons, and take your teacher and your admiral. You have caused quite enough destruction this day. You will convince her to withdraw, or I will come, and my vengeance shall not be swift. It shall be slow, and painful, and more horrifying than you can possibly imagine. Now go." Drinz leaned against the wall, idly hold his weapon in his hand. She lifted the weapons, and hung them on her belt. "The two you seek await you at the entrance." he spoke "I will guide you. Do not think to attack me." The pair followed him silently to the door. Biana and Verya waited there, disarmed and with their hands bound in front of them. "Go. And do not return." Kim released them, and led them back to the landing site.

"They wanted me too." she started, but Verya cut her off.

"We are going to withdraw from this planet. They are too many, and further discussion will wait until we reach the ship."

* * *

"Are we really retreating?" Kim asked. Verya shrugged.

"Yes and no. We are leaving the planet, but not the system. We will prepare something special for our Jedi friends." Verya smiled. "Something given to me by my teacher." Verya lead her into the bowels of the Dominus. There, hung from racks on the walls and ceilings, dozens upon dozens of droids stood in eerie silence. "These were designed specifically to hunt, and kill Jedi. Darktroopers."

"Darktroopers?" she looked around and walked up to one of the droids. "Doesn't look too dangerous to me."

"It's not, unless you're a Jedi. We'll unleash them, and instruct them to kill everything living on the planet. Nothing will survive." there was almost glee in her voice. Kim shuddered involuntarily.

"I think I'm going to go rest." Kim announced to no one in particular. The admiral nodded.

"Good. You'll need your rest. You've had a long day. Give my regards to the Master Sargeant." Verya didn't look back as Kim left, not that the latter would have noticed. She didn't look back either.

* * *

"Myrene?" Kim called gently. The door of the room was open. She stepped through and fumbled for a light switch. The lights came on. "Oh no..." she dropped to her knees. Two blood soaked boots sat on the bed, the blood crusty and drying, and yet at the same time, leaking down to stain the sheets. Kim gasped for air. Her mind seemed to break free of herself, and then she was floating, hanging in the air between who she was, and who she had become. She saw all the choices, everything that had led her where she was. She struck out desperately for her former self.

Kim Possible sat on her bed, ignoring the blood staining the sheets, staring at the light saber. Kressler entered, knocking on the wall. Kim glanced up, then looked back down. "Where would you follow me? Why do you follow me?"

"Into the jaws of the enemy, whoever it is." Myrene answered. "I follow you because I love you. Because I would not live without you." she sat down next to the redhead. "What's the matter?"

"I am not... I am not a monster."

"I know it. You pretended to be something else. You did what you had to do. And now you are going to do something else, aren't you?" Kim nodded. Myrene wrapped her arms around the other. "Then I will help you however I can."

"I'm going to kill Biana and Verya." Kim replied, tears forming in her eyes. "I have to. It's the only way."

"Then I will make sure that no one interferes." Kressler smiled, and gently pulled the red head down. "For now, don't worry. Morning will bring new light."


	7. Chapter 6

--Shego--

"Are you sure she can defeat them?" Luke asked Shego. Shego nodded.

"Princess is incapable of doing the wrong thing." she replied, and added: "She's also incapable of failing. Regardless of the odds, she always manages to succeed."

"I just hope we haven't sent her on a fool's errand." Drinz commented. Neither had heard him arrive. "I think we should move in support of her."

"I think that would be inadvisable." Shego replied. "If she defeats them, she's back to her old self. If we offer help, she might not want to go back. I need her back for when we go home."

"Can you get home?" Drinz asked curiously.

"Oh yes, if her people can't do it, mine certainly can."

--Drakken--

"Blast." the blue skinned, blue coated villain refused to swear, but also could not succeed in reproducing the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer. He had managed to reassemble the entire transportation device from memory, and a few partially burnt sketches. A few cautious experiments with a grapefruit had worked out most of the bugs, though the unhealthy color changing and total inability to transport inanimate matter were still problems. Chances were if she were still alive, Drakken would find himself faced with a very naked, very angry Shego. And he doubted she'd be relieved enough to put off the pain long enough to put on clothing. But at the moment it was moot. He could not reinvent the PDVI, unlike the wheel.

--Wade--

Wade laid the PDVI on his desk, and continued his experiments with the teleporation device. He had managed to talk the lab out of the schematics, and had built the machine, but all he had to work with on the machine were video's from the Kimmunicator. Ron's descriptions of doo-hickey's and thingamajig's were less than useful. Wade tapped his fingers for a moment and pushed the 'Enter' key, running the process. The grapefruit arrived intact, turned a shade of violent green, and then proceeded to explode with the same force as a heated gumball. Wade slapped his oxygen mask on as the CO2 fire suppression system engaged. It was adapted from the original design of course. He couldn't resist tinkering, but this time there wasn't a real fire, so it didn't set off the alarm, fortunately. Too many of those got him yelled at. Unfortunately, it proved that the system still did not work. Wade sighed, and thought. Who would have the knowledge to build the device? 'Only it's creator.' said the little voice in his head. Wade spun around, and for the umpteenth time, sought out Dr. Drew Lipsky, also known as Dr. Drakken. Insanely, the only normal reference to his real name was an address in Upper New York state. Wade dialed.

--Kim--

:No time to be dawdling.: her inner voice said. :You have to kill Verya first. She's the dangerous one.: 'Isn't the one with the lightsaber the dangerous one?' :Only if she get's close enough to use it.: Kim snorted. She could feel Verya behind the door, the one with the Darktroopers. Praying that they weren't activated, she entered, and found Verya staring at them. Some were missing, or she realized chillingly, activated. She walked up behind Verya. "So, are we going to be ready soon?" Kim asked. Verya looked up, and then around, as if only now realizing Kim was there.

"What?" she asked, then "Oh, yes."

"I noticed a few were missing." Kim commented.

"Oh. Biana wanted some as practice partners. She said they were better sparing partners than she'd ever had." Verya was distracted. "Do it quickly."

"What?"

"You're going to kill me. Do it quickly." Verya asked, and looked down.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't. Biana did. That's why she took the Darktroopers. She knew it." Verya was shaking. "That bitch."

"I don't have to..."

"No. I will not be captured by the rebel fools. You will kill me, or I will order the droids to do it. I would prefer it be you."

"As you wish." the two sabers ignited and crossed. "Good-bye." The blades flickered, and Verya fell in two places. Kim turned, and walked out the door.

* * *

Biana stood in the training room. A dozen Darktroopers surrounded her, weapons trained on the entrance. Kim's entrance through the ventilation startled them all. Several of the droids fired, and had their bolts impact the others. Kim landed in the center of four of them, and spun, sabers ignited, slicing them to pieces. Another pair fired, but received easily reflected bolts for their efforts. Biana lunged, hoping to open a shot for one of the droids, but Kim simply twisted, and kicked her in the head. The blond spun to the ground, blade shorting out on the wiring in the floor. The remaining Darktroopers went down in the time it took Biana to recover. Kim opened the battle before the other ignited her saber. Flinging droid remains in her direction and following with one of her sabers. Biana cut through most of the debris, and deflected the saber with a well timed slash. Then she was fighting Kim, lashing out at an opponent who refused to stand and fight in single combat, flipping and dancing around, retrieving her weapon as if she'd picked it up from a standstill. Instead she came to her feet with two weapons, one meeting her opponent the other flashing down towards the blonds legs. Biana pushed her with the force, throwing her back, but Kim recovered, pushing against the wall, and lashed out with her sabers, deflecting the lunge, and then slicing Biana's hand from her arm. Biana screamed, and blasted Kim again, this time with lightning. Kim flew back under the force of the blast, and could not lift herself up at first. Biana retrieved her saber calmly, handling it in her left hand this time. "A pity I must kill you. You would have made a worthy apprentice. I think I'll take my time with the Master Sargeant though. She'll be a pleasant toy while she survive..." Biana gaped at the saber sticking out of her stomach. The red blade flickered off, and she collapsed, eyes staring. Kim let her hand drop.

Kressler arrived several minutes later, along with medical droids, in answer to Kim's call. The burns were mostly superficial, though some internal damage would take time to heal. Kim took defacto control of the fleet, and ordered them to broadcast a surrender. Most of the crew were stunned, but they complied. An answer arrived from the Jedi, offer accepted. Luke, Kyle, Drinz, and Shego comprised the delegation, though Shego was no Jedi. Kim entered, flanked by Kressler and the ranking officer of the fleet. "We surrender with no conditions." Kim spoke, bowing to the Jedi.

"So be it. Admiral, you are ordered to wait in orbit of the moon until Republic forces arrive for questioning and assessment." Luke replied smoothly. "Miss Possible, you are to come with us." Kim surrendered her weapons wordlessly. Kressler followed without comment, and fell into step beside Kyle.

"Were you asked along?" he queried. It wasn't an accusation.

"Where she goes, I go." Kressler replied.

"Even unto death?"

"Even." Shego watched from behind the two. She hadn't known Kimmie had it in her. They boarded the shuttle, and descended to the planet, as the destroyers turned away towards the moon. Kim was not led to the cells, but instead into a room with several Jedi, including somehow, the one she had killed.

"How, I thought. At least I..." she looked down.

"I was about to molt anyway." The jedi replied, flicking half a smile. "Shedding the old body is always easier when it's been sliced in half anyway."

"It appears, that with the exception of Jedi Knight Mortan, you have done no permanent damage to any Jedi, nor have you been directly responsible for the damage to the enemy fleets. Those are on the shoulders of the former Admiral. And from all reports, you were never more than a victim." Luke put the reports down. "So, there is nothing you can be charged with. I would offer you a home here, but from what I am told, you are waiting to go to your home. So instead, I'll offer you a place to stay, until your way home opens again."

"I don't know what to say." Kim replied. "I wouldn't have expected this."

"We have all been tempted by the darkside. Some of us have even succumbed." Luke replied.

"And others of us have washed away the Sins of our fathers." Kyle added.

"So we know just how hard it is to break free of the darkness." Drinz smiled.

"I think you need to stay. Your way home may only come once." Myrene smiled sadly. "And I don't know if I would fit in with your world."

"Of course you would. And I wouldn't go without you." Kim smiled, and kissed the other. As if summoned by that action, a glowing blue-white portal appeared in the air. Kim turned, and looked at Shego. "I guess that means it's time to go home."

"Yes, I think it is." Shego answered. "Go first." Kim nodded, and she and Kressler stepped through. Shego turned to Drinz. "Thank you. Thank you for your kindness, your hospitality and your help in finding her. I couldn't have returned her without you." She reached down for the weapon at her side, one crafted by Drinz for her when hers was destroyed. He stopped her with his hand.

"Keep it. A momento."

"Thank you. And thank your family." she turned towards the portal, then stopped and glanced back. She turned back, grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. He staggered. "She was right." Shego turned and stepped through the portal, as Drinz staggered back. The portal flashed once and died.

"Who was right?" Kyle asked. Drinz just laughed.

--Homecoming--

Drakken's back was turned, and his eyes closed, despite Wade's assurances that the machine would handle clothing this time. Wade tapped him on the shoulder. "Err... they're back."

"Why?" Drakken turned around. Kim was back, as was Shego. So was some other woman who was kissing Kim Possible. Drakken's jaw hung open. Shego pushed it closed. He stared at her, then his jaw dropped open again.

"I'll tell you all about it later Dr. D." Shego began to lead him out of the room. Kim called after her.

"Shego? Thank you for saving me from myself."

"You're welcome, but why do you think I did it for you?"

"Who did you do it for?"

"Me. I'd be out of shape if I didn't have you to beat every so often." Shego winked, and led Drakken away gently.

"Wade? Stop staring." Kim snapped. "This is Myrene." she smiled at the other woman, who smiled back. Several days passed, while Global Justice made certain arrangments and wrote up official documents, then proceeded to charge Kressler back taxes. Kim found herself happier than she had been some weeks ago. Her parents were at first dismayed, but when Kressler proved out to be more stable than they expected, they gave their blessing. Ron was even less enthused at first, but also let her have his blessing. Within a week, Drakken and Shego were up to their old tricks, and Kim found herself facing her green skinned adversary.

"Give up Shego, I'm much better than you." Kim taunted.

"What's the matter Princess, your homelife making you soft in the head too?" Shego flipped at her and kicked. Kim ducked and swept her opponent's leg out from under her. Plasma flickered from Shego's hands as Kim leapt up for a knockout blow. Kim landed some distance away, on her feet.

"No, but you seem to be getting a little slow." the dance continued as Ron and Drakken watched from the sidelines.

"Are they more friendly than usual?" Ron asked.

"I don't think I want to find out." Drakken replied. "Too much chance of Ouchie time."

"Good point." Ron replied, and leaned casually back... on the self-destruct button.

"Buffoon!"


End file.
